Inheirtance rewrite
by wizcollins
Summary: takes place after resucing Sirius from the Dementors the AU
1. the house ranking

this is in answer to an email asking about the rankings

Most Ancient and Most Noble Family

Potter

Ancient and Most Noble Family

Granger, Lovegood

Most Ancient and Noble Family

Black,

Ancient and Noble

Longbottom, Greengrass, McGonagall, Bones, Moody,

Brown, Davis, Lupin, Bode

Ancient

Weasley, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Fudge

Noble

Prewett, Goyle, Chang, Umbridge, Crabbe, Figg,

Minor

Tonks, muggle born's

House Standings

House of Potter (First rung- Merlin Emmys, Harry James Potter), House of Black (Second rung- Lancelot, Sirius Orion Black), House of Granger (Second rung- Anthony DePue, Hermione Jane Granger), House of Bones (Third rung- unknown, Susan Amelia Bones), House of Longbottom (Third rung- unknown, Neville Longbottom) House of Greengrass (Third rung- William Greengrass, Charles Greengrass), House of Brown (Fourth rung- Sean Brown, Sean Brown III), House of Davis (Fifth rung-Douglas Davis, David Davis) House of Weasley (Tenth rung- Unknown, Arthur Weasley), House of McGonagall (Eleventh rung- unknown, Minerva McGonagall), House of Malfoy (Seventeenth rung- Vald Dracul, Lucius Malfoy), House of Crabbe (Seventeenth rung- unknown, Vincent Crabbe), and House of Goyle (Vincent Goyle, Burnet Goyle), House of Prewett (Eighteenth rung- unknown, Molly Charlie Weasley), House of Dumbledore (twentieth rung- unknown, Albus PBW Dumbledore), Rung Twenty-first is all first- generation muggle


	2. the truth

Harry and Hermione just made it back to the hospital wing with a few seconds to spare. They just saved Sirius from a fate worse than death. Ron couldn't believe his eyes as his friends disappeared in one spot and appeared in another. Harry and Hermione then walked over to the beds and got in them as Mad'am Pomfrey came back out of her office to see how she could take care of her patients. The following morning Harry heard that Professor Lupin was leaving. So Harry rushed to the office of Defense Against the Dark Arts to speak with Lupin.

"What is this about you leaving, Professor?" asked Harry to his DADA teacher.

"Well Professor Snape let it 'slip' that I am a werewolf. Harry I want to ask you a few questions before I take off. How is your life with your muggle relatives? When I asked the headmaster he said that you were like James was as a kid. But for the most the Dursley's treated you like their son."

"They didn't treat me like their son. For the first ten years of my life my bedroom was a cupboard. When I started getting my Hogwarts letters they moved me to the smallest bedroom and it was full of Dudley's broken toys that I couldn't throw away. I started cooking for them around five and when I was six I started the yard work and cleaning around the house. These clothes are second hand from Dudley. I never had a decent meal until I came to Hogwarts."

"Harry when you get to London go over to Gringotts and asks to speak to the goblin in charge of the estate of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Potter. Harry you were supposed to get heir apparent ring at eleven and then the head of house ring at the start of this year. Who took you to Diagon Alley before your first year?"

"Hagrid came to give me my letter, and to take me to the Alley. Why?"

"One second Harry." said Remus sending his patronus out of the door, "Harry all muggle-born or muggle-raised are to be accompanied by a member of the teaching staff. And someone of your station in the wizarding world should have been visited by at least by the deputy headmistress. Don't get me wrong, I like Hagrid, but it wasn't fitting to send a gamekeeper to get and teach a Lord of your caliber about the wizarding world."

Professors Flitwick walked into the open office. "Yes Remus?" asked Flitwick.

"Flitwick is it policy for only teaching staff to take muggle-born and muggle-raised first year students to the Alley?"

"Yes. Who was the first year that didn't get a teacher to take them to Diagon alley?"

"I was. I had Hagrid."

"The Headmaster told the staff he took you and explained your inheritance to you. Are you telling us that he didn't do that Mister Potter?" asked Flitwick.

"Yes I am. And all I have found out about my parents is my father came from a long standing magical family, and my mother came from muggles. I didn't know what they looked like until Hagrid gave me a photo album of their pictures. Like I was telling Professor Lupin my bedroom was a very small broom cupboard. I thought my name was freak until I was school age for Muggle School."

"Flitwick your cousin is Griphook right?" asked Remus.

"Yes he is. And as far as I know he is the goblin in charge of the Potter Estate. Our family has been handling the estate since Merlin the Great."

"Send him a message and ask him to meet Lord Potter at the train station. We have to move quickly. I remember how to get to Potter Manor. I can meet Harry in front of Gringotts and take him there. Harry, I will see you in a few days. Go back to your friends."

"Okay see you in a few." said Harry as he went to find his friends. While walking to the common room where Hermione was, Harry realized that he loved his best friend. So he decided to tell her. Harry walked up to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password. When Harry entered the room he saw Hermione curled up reading a thick book.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about a couple of things. First I want to tell you last night when we were rescuing my godfather, I realized something I am in love with you." said Harry as Hermione leaped off the couch and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug and then she smashed her lips on Harry's. While the two friends shared their first kiss Ron slipped into the common room.

"**WHAT** **ARE YOU TWO DOING?**" shouted Ron to Harry and Hermione breaking up their mument.

"Well Ron we both realized that we have feelings for each other and are now officially going to out."  
"You can't be. Harry knows that you are mine." Ron angrily shouted.

"I am not 'yours'. I am a person who has feelings."

"You both are no longer a friend of mine and are no longer welcome at the Burrow." said Ron storming off. After a few minutes Fred and George came over to see what happened. They soon realized that Ronald believed Hermione would wait for him to start liking girls in that way. Ginny was angry, but told Hermione if she happened to break up with Harry, she would be there to take Harry off the market 'so to speak.'

"What is the other things do you have to speak with me about?"

"Well I just was talking to Professor Lupin and he told me that when I was eleven I was to get an heir apparent ring to the Most Ancient and the Most Noble house of Potter. This year I was suppose to get the head of house ring to said house. Oh, Professor Flitwick is related to the goblin in charge of the Potter Estate. The goblin in charge of my estate is supposed to meet me at the London Station to take me to Gringotts. This summer, I am going to start living at Potter Manor. I was thinking that if you and your parents wanted to, you could spend your summer vacation at Potter Manor. If my family is as old as I believe, then can you imagine the magnitude of the library that the Potter's massed over the years."

"Let's go to the library. I know they have books on wizarding nobility and ancestry." said Hermione "I want to know what kind of family I am getting into. Because I know you don't just give your feelings away to anyone." Together they walked down the library. They walked up the librarian and asked, "Ma'am Pince we are looking for one of the wizarding nobility books that cover the house of Potter."

"Right this way Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. Now all I know about the Potter family is this, they donated what is greenhouse five around nineteen ought five when my Mother was here. They also held four family seats in the Wizengamot, our courts." said Madam Pince seeing their confused faces while leading them to the family section of the library. "Here, the book you are looking for in this section. Potter, Potter, Potter. Okay it is not here."

Madam Pince said, "Accio Potter Family Linage. I am so sorry Mr. Potter, it appears the book on your family is not here. Weird, it should be here. I'll be right back I am going to check the magical catalog it should tell where it is."

"Hermione, look here it's a family book on the Granger's." said Harry pulling a book off of the shelves called The Ancient and Noble House of Granger: History and Linage, "Thought you said your parents are muggles."

"They are Harry, or at least I think them are." said Hermione quickly looking through the book to the section of the family tree, "Harry the last name on this tree is my great uncle."

"Miss Granger and Mr. Potter the catalog says that the book should be here."  
"Madam Pince I found this book on the Granger family. I was under the impression that I was the first Granger to come to Hogwarts?"

"See that ruin on the top of the page. Put a drop of your blood on it and if it is your family it will add your name to the registry." said Madam Pince as Hermione put a drop of blood on the rune and the page glowed for a second and when the glow disappeared Hermione's name was written at the bottom of the page.

"Hermione, do you think your parents could help me go over my inheritance?"

"We can ask them when we get to London. Then I can ask them if we can spend the summer at your place."

"Well let's go. Hermione, which teacher took you to the Alley?"

"Professor McGonagall took my parents and me to Diagon Alley and explained everything about the magical world to us. Let's go and pack for the train." said Hermione holding Harry's hand walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

When they were stopped by Filius Flitwick said, "Mr. Potter, Griphook, will meet you at the train station, and he suggests that you have someone there that you trust to give you advice. Oh, it can't be Ms. Granger unless you want to announce right now that she is you betrothed. I believe that Minerva won the pool. Oh, and another thing Mr. Potter, you can trust McGonagall. She was James' godmother."

"What pool Professor Flitwick?"

"The pool is on when you two would get together. Minerva bet this year or next. I had your fifth year. Sprout had your sixth year. Dumbledore bet that Harry would start dating Ms. Weasley and you would start dating Mr. Weasley in your sixth year. The Weasley twins had Christmas of either of your fourth year or in seventh year. That is the pool that I know of and it was up to twenty-five thousand galleons. Have a good day Mr. Potter and since you are dating Miss Granger I expect your essays to be better than what I have seen from you in the past."

Together they walked back to the common room talking about the fact that Hermione comes from a noble family dating back to at least the dark ages. Once in the common room they saw the twins.

"Hey, Fred and George, can we talk to you for a moment."

"Yeah Harry. What do you want?" they answered at the same time as always

"About this pool you were involved in, that was betting on when we would get together. How much did you two bet?"

"Two hundred galleons, how did you two find out?"

"Professor Flitwick told us after he said 'Professor McGonagall won the pool.' So how are your parents' going to take us being together?"

"Well Dad is going to be happy for you two since he made a comment to us about how well you two seem to fit together and he wouldn't be surprised if in few years we get an invite to your wedding. Mum will probably get very upset. She has been telling Ginny, since she was very little, that she is going to be the wife of Harry Potter; the boy who lives. Ron and Ginny are pretty mad at the moment so if you are going to pack get someone watch your back. We will watch Harry's, but get someone to watch yours Hermione. Let's go Harry." said Fred, "Hey Angelia we have a favor to ask you and Alicia. Could you watch Hermione's back while she packs?"

"Why do you need your back watched Hermione?"

"Well Harry and I just today started dating and Ron and Ginny are very mad with us."

"Well the way we see it's the Gryffindor Girl Code. And we Gryffindor Girls, we honor your relationship and protect it. Harry you are also a teammate. So let's go Hermione."

Hermione went up to her dorm with the two fifth year Gryffindor girls, while Harry went up to his dorm with Fred and George. The two groups talked about the ancient and noble families. Each family is taught the hierarchy of the families. They are twenty-one rungs of the hierarchy of ancient and noble families:

House of Potter (First rung- Merlin Emmys, Harry James Potter), House of Black (Second rung- Lancelot, Sirius Orion Black), House of Granger (Second rung- Anthony DePue, Hermione Jane Granger), House of Bones (Third rung- unknown, Susan Amelia Bones), House of Longbottom (Third rung- unknown, Neville Longbottom) House of Greengrass (Third rung- William Greengrass, Charles Greengrass), House of Brown (Fourth rung- Sean Brown, Sean Brown III), House of Davis (Fifth rung-Douglas Davis, David Davis) House of Weasley (Tenth rung- Unknown, Arthur Weasley), House of McGonagall (Eleventh rung- unknown, Minerva McGonagall), House of Malfoy (Seventeenth rung- Vald Dracul, Lucius Malfoy), House of Crabbe (Seventeenth rung- unknown, Vincent Crabbe), and House of Goyle (Vincent Goyle, Burnet Goyle), House of Prewett (Eighteenth rung- unknown, Charlie Weasley), House of Dumbledore (twentieth rung- unknown, Albus PBW Dumbledore), Rung Twenty-first is all first- generation muggle

The next morning the population of Hogwarts left for the Hogsmeade train station. Harry and Hermione were joined in their compartment by Neville, Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelia and they talked the whole trip.


	3. the bank meeting

Once in London Hermione and Harry collected their trunks and debarked from the train and went up to Hermione's parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter my best friend and boyfriend. Harry this is my Mum and Dad, Alice and George Granger. Mum, Harry was wondering if you guys had time today to act as advisor to him as he goes over inheritance from his parents."

"Yes we can help him out. So where do we need to go to?"

"Gringotts Bank. Griphook is supposed to meet me there." said Harry as Mrs. Weasley stormed up to the small group. "Mrs. Weasley, how are you?"

"**How dare you two throw my kids feeling back in their face and then pretend to be involved with each other.**" shouted Mrs. Weasley at Harry and Hermione.

"Mum, Ron and Ginny told you a big bag of lies about Harry and Hermione." said Fred and George together.

"Why would they lie?"

"Well they are mad at Harry and Hermione for deciding to get to together. And another thing Ron and Ginny didn't tell them that they had feelings. Now don't you think you owe an apology to Harry and Hermione?"

"No I don't think I do. Since both of them know, from how Ron and Ginny acted towards them."

"Mr. Weasley please take your wife away from us, and you need to have a very long talk and use the family oath to make them tell the truth." said Harry looking at the Weasley's.

"Yes I will Harry, and I am pleased that you and Hermione decided to get together. Family, we are going to go home now."

As the Weasley's left the platform a goblin walked up to the group. "Lord Potter I am Griphook. My cousin told me that you never received your head of house ring or your parents will. If you have your advisors we can go to my office at the bank."

"Dr.'s Granger said that they would act as my advisors. Can we travel like we are use to? We can meet you in the banks lobby."

"Yes Lord Potter you can. I will see you and your guest in a hour." said Griphook as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Okay let's go to the bank. Oh no the Dursley's are waiting out there somewhere."

"Who are the Dursley's?" asked Alice.

"My mother's sister, and her husband, and my cousin, and they are my muggle guardians. They didn't treat me like they should have. And they will demand that I get into the car as soon as they see me. Hermione can I put my trunk on top of yours and I will put on my invisibility cloak and walk as close as possible to you so I don't bump into anyone."

"Yes Harry you can. Hurry now. Dad, help me put Harry's trunk on mine." said Hermione grabbing one of the handles. Together they walked off the platform and headed towards their car. They passed the Dursley's looking furious because they couldn't find the boy.

"I can't believe the boy would make us wait after we took him out of the goodness of our heart and gave him Dudley's second bedroom and Dudley's hand me downs." said Vernon turning red in the face. When the Granger's and Harry got to the Granger's car they put the trunks into the bout. Then they set off towards Charring Road. Once they were in the car Harry uncovered himself from the invisibility cloak.

"Did you hear what the Dursley's said? When we went passed them." said Harry as he fastened the seat belt.

"No we never have met your relatives."

"Well Vernon said something along the lines of me having the gall of making them comes to London and making them waits on me."

They drove to parking area on Charring Road and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry led the Granger's to the bank they saw Lupin waiting outside of the bank.

"Professor Lupin, you told me that you were friends with my parents so I am sure that they put you in their will. I can never have enough advisors. My girlfriend's parents said that they would help out. Did you go to my manor?"

"Harry I am no longer your professor. Call me either Remus or Uncle Moony like you did when you were little. Yes I just came from Potter Manor and it is still in tip top shape. The elves are preparing the master bedroom and several guestrooms for your arrival. When we get there you have to reset the ward to connect to you. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, your daughter was a delight to teach. She reminded me of Harry's mother when she was in the school."

"Let's get inside of the bank and find out what was being hidden from Me." said Harry giving Hermione his hand.

"Harry I am happy that you and Hermione are together, but if you walk into the bank holding Ms Granger's hand and talk to your accountant it is the same as saying Hermione is going to be your betrothal."

"Well that is something Harry and I are going to talk to my parents about this summer. Oh dad, yesterday I found a book that proves that I am not the first Granger to go to Hogwarts. Your uncle went to my school." Hermione said heading up the stairs to the bank. They walked through the bank doors.

"Lord Potter, this way." said Griphook leading the way through two large bronze doors into a section of the bank that is set aside for accountants of the ancient and noble houses, "We are having our meeting in my office. Matter of fact, over thirty heads of house took control of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Potter in this office."

Griphook walked up to silver and gold door with three crests in-laid into the door, the Emrys crest, the Pendragon crest, and the Potter crest. Incrusted in rubies was the word Potter Accountant.

"Come in. I have the Potter Portfolio already out." said Griphook as he opened the door. The goblin walked behind the desk and sat down. "Now this is the will reading of Lord Henry and Lady Dorea and Lord James and Lady Lily of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble house of Potter. Now when Lady Dorea died she was the Regiment of the house of Black after her brother and his wife died. Their son Sirius was put in prison for killing thirteen muggles, which, by the way, I don't believe for one minute. We will start with Lord James and Lady Lily's will."

This is the last Will and Testament of Lord James Henry Potter. Being of sound mind, and body (ignore the snickering from Sirius and Remus). I leave a million galleons to my brother in all but blood Sirius Orion Black, the godfather of my son Lord Harry James Potter. I also leave one million galleons to my other brother in all but blood Remus Lupin. The rest of the Potter Estate that I control I leave to my wife Lady Lily and my son Lord Harry. Harry is to go to my father; the head of house, and then Lord Sirius Black, then Lord Frank and Lady Alice, and finally Lady Amelia Bones. I also leave two thousand galleons a month pay to whoever takes care of my son. My son is to hear this will when he is eleven years old. On another Note Sirius Black was not our Secret Keeper like everyone thought, but Peter Pettigrew, and the castor was none other than Albus Dumbledore. And under no pretence is Harry to live with my sister-in-law and her husband.

Witness: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Aurors, heir of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black), Lady Amelia Elizabeth Bones (Aurors, Madam Head of Ancient and Most Noble house of Bones)

This is the last Will and Testament of Lady Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans. Being of sound mind and body, my family estate of the muggle house of Evans I leave it to my son Harry. If none of the wizarding families that my husband chose to take care of Harry I want my friend Alicia Wyatt. The Evans Estate includes the house my sister and her husband are living in rent free. I let them live there if they would never have contact with my son since they are magic phobic. And under no pretence is Harry to live with them.

Witness: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Aurors, heir of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black), Lady Amelia Elizabeth Bones (Aurors, Madam Head of Ancient and Most Noble house of Bones)

"Now for Lord Henry and Lady Dorea's will."

This is the last Will and Testament of Lord Henry Harry Potter. Being of sound mind, and body, I leave a million galleons to the Magical Law Enforcement. The rest of the Potter Estate that I control I leave to my wife Lady Dorea and my grandson Lord Harry. Harry is to go to Lord Sirius Black, then Lord Frank and Lady Amelia Bones the guardianship of my grandson Lord Harry James Potter. I also leave two thousand galleons a month pay to whoever takes care of my grandson. My grandson is to hear this will when he is eleven years old. I also leave the remaining of the Potter Estate to my wife and grandson.

Witness: Lord Alastor Moody (Aurors, Head of Ancient and Noble House of Moody), Lady Dorea Potter (Madam of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter)

This is the last Will and Testament of Lady Dorea Potter nee Black. Being of sound mind and body hereby leave the regiment of the Ancient and Most noble House of Black, until its rightful head is cleared of these ridiculous charges against him, to my husband. In the event of his death it will go to my grandson, Harry James.

Witness: Lord Alastor Moody (Head of Ancient and Noble House of Moody), Lord Henry Harry Potter (Aurors, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter)

"Now Lord Potter could you tell me where you have been living at for these last twelve years? The headmaster told us he placed you in accordance with your parent's will. "

"I lived with the Dursley's and until a few years ago I did not even have a proper bedroom. My first real and full meal was when I joined Hogwarts."

"Okay that's enough Lord Potter." said Griphook pressing down a button and "Contact Madam Amelia Bones of the D.M.L.E. please. Now I was wondering why your guide never said anything to you when you came to this bank on your eleventh birthday. Who did bring your to collect your school things that year?"

"Hagrid and currently he is the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and the Keeper of the Keys. He believes everything that the headmaster tells him. I have a feeling that Dumbledore told him it was for my greater good that I did not know about my inheritance."

"Okay Lord Potter here is your head of house ring." said Griphook as a knock sounded on his door. "Come in. Ah, Madam Bones this is Lord Harry James Potter. We just read the Wills of the past two generations of Lord and Lady Potter and it is listed in all of their wills that Lord Harry not to go to his muggle Aunt and uncle."

"Who are all of these people?" asked Madam Bones.

"This is Remus Lupin he was a friend to my parents and grandparents. This is my girlfriend Hermione Jane Granger, and her parents Alicia and George Granger, who are acting as my advisors. My grandparents and parents put in their wills that when I turned eleven I was to hear their wills. I'm almost fourteen years old, and I am just now hearing them. Do you know who is list as my magical guardian listed in the Ministry for Magic?"

"Yes one Albus Dumbledore. He came into the Ministry less than twelve hours after the attack on your home and had himself declared your magical and legal guardian. I knew and protested that Sirius Black was your magical and legal guardian since he was named and witness as your godfather, and since there was no actual proof that he committed any crime. Griphook did Albus use his illegal position for anything?"

"Well let me look through the folders." said Griphook ruffling through the folders until he found a piece of parchment, "Ah, headmaster Dumbledore sat a betrothal contract between Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasley of the House of Weasley. Lord Potter can legally ignore this contract and the House of Weasley cannot demand Lord Potter goes along with it since it was filed as a contract between the house of Weasley and house of Dumbledore. Now Madam Bones this is a copy of the wills and the illegal betrothal contract. Now onto the business side of this meeting I will be listing all of your business and proprieties both wizarding and muggle." Griphook then handed copies of several pieces of parchment to Harry and his advisors.

"I want the contract voided."

"It will be done Milord."

Harry looked down the first page and noticed it was of magical business and buildings.

Magical Business:

Daily Prophet owns 75%

The Daily Prophet building

Three Broomsticks owns 25%

The Leaky Cauldron owns 50%

The ministry of magic building

Flourish and Blotts owns 65%

Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor owns 45%

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions owns 35%

Apothecary owns 55%

Eeylops owns 45%

Borgin and Burke owns 10%

Hogwarts 50%

Muggle Business:

Gunning's Drill owns 75%

London Times owns 25%

London Air owns 36%

Albury Taxis owned 46% (out of business)

London Mall building

Personal Residents:

#4 Privet Drive, Surry (2 story house part of the Evans Estate)

Evan Manor, Surry

Potter Summer Cottage 17 Godric's Hallow (2 story cottage)

2 Godric's Hallow (Gryffindor Castle)

Potter Manor 18 Charred Lane, London (3 story Manor)

Potter Winter Cottage Rome, Italy (2 story cottage)

Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade (loaned to Remus Lupin)

Black Estate (Regiment)

Debts owed to the Potter Family (Both financial and life)

Weasley family (1895 (Loan), 1920 (loan), 1945 (Loan), 1993 (Life))

Bones family (1980 [James saved Amelia])

Black family (25 [No longer in affect], 1000 (life), 1200 (Life), 1400 (Life), 1900 (Life))

Longbottom family (1980 [James saved Frank])

Malfoy Family (1207 (loan), 1250 (loan), 1260 (loan), 1280 (life), 1300 (life), 1350 (Loan, Life), 1400 (Life), 1450 (loan), 1500 (Life), 1700 (Loan), 1945 (Life))

Lovegood Family (1969 (loan))

Diggory Family (1978 (loan))

Granger Family (23 [no longer in affect], 1991 (Life))

Debts owed from the Potter Family

Granger Family (22 (Life)) (no longer in affect)

Black family (24 (Life)) (No longer in affect)

Vaults:

Vault 1: (Merlin's Vault) 2,898,000,000 galleons

Vault 2: (Pendragon's Vault) 1,787,000,000 galleons

Vault 3: (Hogwarts Vault) 300,000,000 galleons

Vault 4: (Gryffindor's Vault) 2,345,000,000 galleons

Vault 5: (Ravenclaw's Vault ½ {from the magical side of Evans family}) 1,733,500,000 galleons

Vault 10: (Potter's Vault) 4,000,000,000 galleons

Vault 629: (Potter Trust Vault) 20,000 galleons to be refilled every year at August 15

Vault 700: (Heirloom and Gems Vault) family's heirlooms, and 2,000,000 galleons worth in rubies

Total: 14,797,020,000 galleons and 2,000,000 galleons in rubies

"Okay so my daughter's boyfriend is a thirteen year old multi-billionaire." said George, "Wait how is our family name on the debt section?"

"Well dad yesterday I found out through a genealogy book that our family became squibs around seventy-five years ago. You and grandfather are both squibs and I inherited my magic from you. Do you remember the stories granddad use to tell about of family tree?"

"Yes we were supposed to be the descendant of at knight of the round table of King Arthur's. But that is nothing but a legend right?"

"No dad King Arthur was a real person, and Harry is his many great grandsons."  
"1991 was your first year at Hogwarts how did Harry save your life?"

"From a full grown Mountain Troll. One of the teachers was possessed and let a troll into the school and I didn't know about it and was in the girl's lavatory. The troll found its way to the lavatory I was in. Harry found out I was still in the lavatory and he knew that I did not know about the troll. So Harry comes running into the lavatory as he heard my screams, and grabs hold of the trolls club and gets on the trolls neck and sticks his wand up its nose. Ron uses the spell that we learned that day and bashes the troll with its own club."

"Why would the debt settle on Harry and not Ron?" asked Alicia Granger.

"Hermione where was Ron in the room?" asked Remus, "This will explain why the debt is on Harry and not Ron."  
"Well he was by the door the whole time. Harry was only one that placed himself into any danger."

"I have asked are you two together because of this debt?"

"No dad we are not. We did not even know about the debt until five seconds ago." said Hermione "Even with the debt if I thought Harry to be a major pain in the back the debt alone wouldn't make us like each other enough to date."

"I guess that's a relief. But at the same time if we say no to something that you want, you can just ask your boyfriend and he can easily buy it for you. Are we done here?"

"Yes we are and thank you for being here with me."

"You are welcome Harry. Harry we would like to get to know you over the summer. Griphook since Harry took up his mantle as Lord Potter does that mean he is emancipated?"

"Yes, he is in both worlds. He also has a month's time to introduce himself to the Queen. "

"Okay why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron and get something to eat and discuss the plans for this summer. I figure you two will want to spend time together this summer." said George as the group left the account office and headed toward Diagon Alley. "So what are your plans?"

"Well I plan on doing my homework, learning how to manage my large estate, and find out all of my responsibilities, and of course spend time with your highly intelligent and very beautiful daughter. Fred and George on the train were telling us about the hierarchy, and the first three families are mine, the Blacks, and the Granger's. My family came from Arthur Pendragon himself, the Black family came from Lancelot, and the Granger family came from a knight called DePue." said Harry opening the wall to the bar. Once inside the bar the group ran into Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry my dear boy. I say you had your fun and now it is time for you to return to your family." said Headmaster Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice. "Remus, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just got done listening to my best friends and someone who was like and aunt and uncle wills."

"Did Harry hear the wills also?"

"Yes he did since in all four wills it clearly stated that as soon as Harry turned eleven years old he was to get the heir apparent ring and then on his thirteenth birthday he is to get his head of house ring." said Remus "Now why don't you sit down with us and tell us why you went against the senior most house of the wizarding world, or I will go to the floo and floo Madam Bones and you can explain it to her."

"Well you must remember Remus that since I am the head of the Wizengamot and the Chief Warlock on the ICW I don't have to explain myself to anyone much less a underage wizard who happens to be my ward. Harry I am your magical guardian and I am telling you it is time to tell Ms Granger good bye and you will see her in September. Now you are going to go back to your aunt and uncle."

"Remus please goes and contacts Ma'am Bones. Headmaster I have been emancipated since I have taken my position as the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter and through my grandmother the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Now in my parents legal will held onto by their goblin accountant said who was their secret keeper and if for anyone reason that my godfather could not take care of me I was to go a few others and never to step foot inside the home of Petunia and Vernon Dursley's." said Harry as Remus quickly went to the fireplace, and used the floo. After a few minutes Madam Bones came through the fireplace.

"Lord Potter, it is nice to see you again. My department agrees with Griphook and the fact that you are in fact emancipated. Now Albus what is this about you not having to answer to anyone. I told you the day that you came to the Ministry to claim that Harry was to be your ward, and that will that said Harry was to be placed at his mother's sister, that I was one of the James and Lily's chosen guardian's. Now start speaking."

"You know only the head of the first three families came demand me to explain my actions. I know for a fact that Bones family is not that old."

"That maybe headmaster, but Harry is the head of two of the three families and Hermione is the head of the third. Now explain." demanded Amelia Bones.

"No since they are both underage I don't have to answer them."

"Fine Professor Dumbledore you will have to explain it to the whole Wizengamot. Madam Bones, when is the next meeting of the Wizengamot?" asked Harry looking at the Head of the DMLE.

"Tuesday at ten fifteen, and Remus knows how to get to the ministry. Now Albus, Harry is legally allowed go anywhere he wants to. Good day lord Potter, Remus and Hermione and Doctors Granger."


	4. Questions

The Grangers, Harry and Remus asked Tom for a private room so they could eat and talk in private. They ordered the special, and some butter bear.

"So Harry where are you going to be staying?" asked Alicia curiously.

"Well Remus is going to take me to Potter Manor. I have a few days to learn what I need to know for the Wizengamot meeting." said Harry then looking at Hermione, "I would like you to be there for moral support. I want you there too, Remus."

"So Remus, Harry said that you were friends with his parents. If they were alive what would they think of Harry's choice of dating Hermione?"

"Well Lily would sit Harry down and give him a lecture on how to treat Hermione and on how to act on dates. James would be giving him tips on how to treat her for the betterment of their relationship. But I would have to say they would be proud enough of Harry's choice. People say that Potter's have a thing for red heads but I have meet most of the past Lady Potter's and the only thing they have in common with each other is they were the brightest witch of their year, while the Lord Potter's were the most powerful wizard of their year."

"How did you meet the past Lords and Ladies Potter if they are dead?" asked George.

"Well in the magical world people with enough money can commission a wizarding portrait. A wizarding portrait is an animated portrait that can talk to you. They can move and interact with other portraits and people." said Hermione, "Did Harry's parents have a portrait made?"

"Yes they did. Both Harry's grandparents and parents portrait is located in the head of house office. I had to explain a few things to them. I had forgotten what Lily was like when she was angry. I told what I knew about Harry even his very brilliant girlfriend. Bella and Lily both said they would not be surprise if Hermione didn't become the next Lady Potter."

"Mum, Dad, you know how we always take the first week after school to get reacquainted before we go on our summer vacation this year instead of a vacation out of the country. Could we stay at Potter Manor?"

"Hermione, do you really want to spend your summer in an old Manor?"

"I believe I know why she wants to stay. The Potter Manor has a library that is one section of the oldest magical library in Britain. Hermione I know that you can look at all of the books except the Potter Family Grimore. The Manor does have a muggle driveway. The manor is not too far away."

"If we stay at Harry's house this summer you have to promise that you won't spend all summer in the library."

"I won't since I have boyfriend to get to know better. What about clothes for you two? I have some muggle clothes and I also have my wizarding clothes."

"I know that I need a whole new wardrobe. They are probably certain robes for head of house. Okay Doctor's why don't you run home and get your clothing then meet Remus and me at the Manor. Remember the address is 18 Charred Lane." said Harry "we'll take my trunk and take the Knight bus."

"Okay Harry we will meet you at the manor." said Alicia leading the group out to their car to get Harry's trunk out of their bout. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss as Remus put his wand out in front of him. Out of nowhere a large triple decked bus appeared.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. Neville how was the school year?" said Stan "Where are you going to?"

"Charred Lane" said Harry "I am sorry for telling you that my name was Neville Longbottom. My name is actually Harry Potter. Now here are a few galleons."

"Harry, why did he call you by Neville's name?"

"Last year when I left the Dursley's house after Vernon's Sister Marge called my mother a bitch and my father a good for nothing drunk. I kind of lost my temper and used magic to make her blow up to the size of a weather balloon. I stormed out of the house with my trunk and not on purpose summoned the Knight Bus. I thought the ministry was after me because I just performed magic. Well right before I signaled the bus I saw Sirius in his dog form, but I didn't know it was him." said Harry watching the London pass by. They came into the neighborhood looked like only the royal family should be able to live in it.

"Charred Lane, next stop Surry." said Stan as Harry and Remus took his trunk off the bus. Then the bus rocketed away again. Harry and Remus walked up Charred Lane towards eighteen.

"One thing Harry, Potter Manor is not like other magical manor. Almost every member of this neighborhood has been in it, and most of this neighborhood is muggles. Only they upper levels are like a true magical manor. You have two libraries. One of them on the ground floor is non-magical, and the one on the fourth floor is all of your magical tomes." said Remus as they walked up to a wrote iron gate that had the name Potter Manor done in old English script in a arch form over the gate. They passed through the gate and headed up the drive towards a five story manor. Harry saw statues of griffins, dragons, and phoenixes across the grounds.

The manor itself was a red brick manor with ivy growing up the front. On the door was a dragon face knocker. The door was made out of red oak.

"The muggles think this manor is only a three story manor. Okay this summer you have to have two parties to announce your Lordship. Tomorrow I will take you to Madam Malkin to get you a complete wizarding wardrobe and we can get the Hermione to go with you to the tailors and get you a complete muggle wardrobe."

**AT THE GRANGER'S**

Hermione was in her room packing her clothes for the summer, and she didn't pack a single book when her mother entered.

"Hermione I need to ask you something. At the bank when Mr. Lupin, said that if Harry walked into the bank holding your hand to talk to his accountant that it would be the same as saying that you are betrothed. Why did you say that is something that you and Harry plan on talking to your father and I about this summer?" ask Alicia, "I thought arranged marriages were outlawed in Britain around twelve ninety."

"They were in most of muggle Britain. Only the royal family still does it in the muggle world. In the magical world it's mainly the wealthy families. mum is dad or granddad the head of family?"

"Your father is, why?"

"Well he is the one that Harry needs to have the betrothal talk with. From what I read when dad and Harry sat down they need to discuss a bridal price and what dad expects from the union. Remember this mum I really want this more than anything that I have asked for."

"Hermione from what I remember about betrothal and arranged marriages are there for good. Not that Harry isn't a fine young man, but are you sure?" said Alicia.

"Mum, I am sure about this. Are you going to help me to convince dad to go along with this?"

"Yes I will."

"Come on you two." shouted George Granger.

"We are coming down now." said Hermione as she grabbed he suitcase and headed downstairs.

**At Potter Manor**

Harry after putting away his things in the Master bedroom went to the head of house office on the fourth floor across from the magical library. Harry saw his grandparents and parents portraits.

"Mum, Dad, I cannot tell you how much this means to me. I never knew what you looked like until I was eleven years old. So is this my grandparents?"

"Yes this is my dad Henry and my mother Dorea. Have you heard our wills and who were your advisors?"

"For my advisors they were my girlfriend's parents and Remus. And I heard all four of your wills. Grandfather Do you know what year that you died on?"

"Yes it was nineteen hundred ninety-two. Your grandmother died around nineteen hundred eighty-seven. Why do you ask?"

"Do know if when you were alive you tried to get me? The wills of my parents said if Sirius couldn't take me you were to get me."

"Harry I tried from the day you parents died but was blocked by the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which is also the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

"How was Dumbledore able to block the will of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble house?" asked James

"I intend to find out on Tuesday in front of the full Wizengamot. Do the Potter's have any votes in that body?" asked Harry as he lend heavily into the chair.

Harry took a second to look around the office and noticed on wall had a complete family tree. Another wall had a closet with a gold handle. On the wall behind the desk was large picture of a griffin at flight.

"Harry yes we do have votes and you can claim them. I don't know who has them in proxy." said James

"Harry when you go into the Wizengamot claim the Black votes also. I think the Malfoy's took them proxy." said Bella

"Harry the Granger's are here."

"Be right there. I need you guys to walk me through the procedure of the Wizengamot later. Now I am going to go down to greet my girlfriend and her parents."

"Harry waits one moment. Are you intending to make the young women your betrothed?" asked Lily.

"Yes why?"

"Then her room will be the mistress bedroom that is across from the master bedroom." said Lily as Harry was heading out the office. Harry walked down the stairs to the main floor.

Harry said "Potter family head house elf, meet me in the main sitting room."


	5. Potter Manor

Harry meets the Granger's and Remus in the sitting room. "Remus did you take their suitcases to their rooms yet?"

"No Harry I haven't, since I don't know where you want them." said Remus as an elf came into the room.

"Master I am Tipy. What can I's be doing for you?" asked Tipy the house-elf.

"First off, how were the elves treated under my family care?"

"We were treated better than most of our brethren. Where do you want I's to place the Granger's was it?"

"I want the Doctor Granger's in the right room off the stairwell on the second floor, and Hermione is to place in the mistress bedroom."

"But, master, she doesn't wear the betrothal ring."

"I want her there Tipsy and assign her a maid elf, and assign an elf to the Granger's. Now if you will follow Tipsy she will take you to your rooms and Hermione I will be in the office across from the library on the fourth floor if you and your father could meet me there after you get settled in." said Harry.

"Okay see you in a few Harry," said Hermione as she gave him kiss.

Harry headed up to his main office when he thought of something. His grandfather said he passed away back in either his first or second year, maybe the Headmaster set up some wards of his own to let him know when someone enter the manor. Harry entered the office and sat down in his chair.

"Grandfather, Remus said something about me setting the wards to me. Where is the ward stone?"

"Harry it is tradition for the new Lord Potter to find the ward stone on his own or only with the help of his intended. If you would have been living with me at the time of my death I would have had you bind the wards to you then" said the portrait of Henry Potter as Hermione and her father walked in the open door to the open office.

"Hermione in your Ancient Runes and Arithmancy classes did you cover ward stones and how to track them?"

"Yes we spent a month on it. Why do you ask?"

"Well my grandfather won't tell me where it's located. All he would say was I had to find it and the only help I could get is from my intended."

"Call Tipsy and have her bring my Ancient Runes and Arithmancy texts." said Hermione as two thick tombs appeared on the desk in front of her. Hermione quickly leafed through the book on runes. "Here it is Harry. It says to use your magic to find a family ward stone."

Harry straight out with his magic and it lead him to the painting of a griffin in flight. Harry gripped the corner of the painting and it swung open and Harry saw a magical safe.

"Harry the number is twenty- three, four, and six. When you open the safe tap the Potter seal on the inside and then set it to whatever you want.

"Well Hermione you said you want to be my Betrothed. Are you serious about it?"

"Yes I am."

"George and Hermione behind you are the portraits of my parents James and Lily, and my grandparents Henry and Bella. George first stage of betrothal contract is talking."

Henry's portrait said "George, are you the head of house?"

"Yes I am."

"What is your idea on the bridal price?" asked Harry.

"Bridal prices are outlawed in Britain. So are arranged marriages."

"They are in muggle Britain, but in magical Britain they are still allowed."

"Okay since you are going to go through with this. What is the tradition amount?" asked George looking at the portraits.

"Ten thousand galleons is traditionally and the legal the amount." said Henry.

"Harry your accountant is here to talk to you, he found something."

"Send him in. Please stay I want your opinion. Welcome Griphook to the Ancient home of the Potter Family. Peace is on you."

"May your gold never run out Milord? After you left my office I took the chance and contacted the Granger Family Accountant Axepick since you said your companions were Granger's. Is Lady Hermione Jane Granger here?

"I am right here."

"Milady myself and your goblin accountant found an illegal betrothal contract on you for the sixth son of the house of Weasley. Is this your signature or house crest?"

"No they are not of mine. And Dumbledore is not my legal magical guardian, and that is who signed it. My parents asked Professor M. McGonagall to be my magical guardian when she came to explain the letter before my first year at Hogwarts. Since they didn't trust someone they hadn't even met to take responsibility of me. Can I annul this contract?"

"Yes you can. I also brought your head of house ring" said Griphook. "Now Lord Potter I went over detail account of your accounts. Since your parents and grandparents death Dumbledore under the reuse of your magical guardian he moved over ten million galleons from the Potter Family Vault."

"Wait my grandfather has only been dead for a year. How was he able to move that much?"

"We believed that he vetted a goblin to help him" said Griphook

"Why is there no bridal price from the Weasley Family?" asked Hermione as she put on the ring.

"Simply they don't have the amount that the ministry requires for the bridal price."

"Then I claim the Betrothal Contract for Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley non- involved."

"Lord Potter here is everything that I found." said Griphook handing two thick folders to Harry "Good Day Lord Potter." With that, the goblin left.

"The Bridal price laws were signed into law in the year of eighteen hundred forty- five. The only time the minimum price was ever waived was for the year after your parents were murdered." said the portrait of Henry Potter.

"Then why was the Weasley allowed to ignore the bridal price?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione who signed it?" asked Harry looking over the contract the headmaster signed for him "Wait why did he list one million for the bridal price and the complete family Grimore?"

"Harry the law says that ten thousand is the base price and only if you are getting betrothed to someone of your status or above your status do you add extra if you are the groom. If the bride is in a family over three tiers below the groom then it is just the base price." said Henry.

"The headmaster signed as my magical guardian. Wait it was filled out and signed last year during my stint in the hospital wing the second time. Professor McGonagall is my magical guardian unless she signed it over to the headmaster once she got back to the castle."

"I have an idea. How about we put the Weasley's on notice? We get the Weasley's and McGonagall over for supper and put the fear of Merlin in the Weasley's." said Harry as he grabbed two pieces of parchment and wrote a letter. "Tipsy could you take these letters to the Weasley Family and Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts."

"Yes master."

"Harry what is your plan?"

"I invited both the Weasley's and our head of house at Hogwarts to a formal dinner and then while we are having after dinner drinks we confront them. I know that Mrs. Weasley will try and put Ginny in your spot at the table. This is how the table will be set up. Myself at the head of the table. Beside me, Hermione on my right. Alicia on my left; and George at the foot of the table. Now Tipsy is there any sets of Lady of the house robes?"

"Yes master and there are also sets of Master of the house robes in your room. If you will go to your room I will have your ballet meet you so he can fit them. Mistress I will have Blinky meet you to do your fitting." said Tipsy as she came into the room then she saw the Granger Family ring and the Potter Family Betrothal ring on "Milady I am sorry for my outburst earlier about you being in the mistress' room."

Harry and Hermione walked upstairs to the Master and Mistress bedrooms, and found two elves waiting on them. They then went to their own rooms. Harry walked into his room along with Dibby. Dibby already had a three legged stool in the middle of the room.

"Master please get on the stool and put this robe on." said Dibby handing his master a red and gold robe with a crest on the left breast pocket, and gold Griffins on the sleeves. "Master tomorrow I will fit your Wizengamot Robes. I am done Master."

"Master one of your guests is has arrived. Professor McGonagall and a guest are in the sitting room." said Tipsy.

"Please bring them to my office, I need to talk to her before the Weasley's get here, and have Hermione meet us. Thanks Tipsy." said Harry as he stepped off the stool and headed to the door. Hermione walked out of her room in a burgundy and silver robe. "Did Tipsy tell you that McGonagall is here?"

"Yes she did. She told me you asked for her to be brought up to your office. Let's go." said Hermione taking Harry's hand in her own. Together they went back to the head of house office and sat down as the professors McGonagall and Flitwick were escorted in by Tipsy.

"Mr. Potter what is this about?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well Professor, Hermione told me that her parents asked you to be her magical guardian. Did you turn it over to the headmaster?"

"No I did not. Why do you ask Mr. Potter?"

"Because of this Professor." said Harry handing his Hogwarts head of house a piece of parchment.

Professor Minerva McGonagall saw it was a betrothal contract for her ward and Ronald Bilius Weasley.

On this date; March twenty-third nineteen hundred ninety-two. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Magical Guardian of one Hermione Granger, muggle born into this betrothal contract to one Ronald Bilius Weasley. This contract is to be carried out by her twenty-first birthday. The bride price is none.

Sign: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Magical Guardian)

Sign: Arthur William Weasley, Molly Prewett Weasley (Parents) (Head of House of Weasley)

"This is the one he made for me back when my parents died." said Harry handing his teacher a second piece of parchment

On this date: November Second Nineteen hundred eighty. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Magical Guardian of one Harry James Potter, half-blood into this betrothal contract to one Ginny Molly Weasley. This contract is to be carried out by his sixteenth birthday. The bride price is to be set at one million galleons and the complete family Grimore.

Sign: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Magical Guardian) (Head of House Dumbledore)

Sign: Arthur William Weasley, Molly Prewett Weasley (Parents) (Head of House of Weasley)

"Well Harry the way that the headmaster wrote yours and Ms. Weasley is between house Dumbledore and house Weasley. Not house Potter and house Weasley. Harry, how are you two handling this?" asked McGonagall, "It's common practice for equal or above tiers to call you by your first name. Mr. Potter another way your betrothal contract is illegal, is because when it is written your head of house was still alive and therefore you did not need a magical guardian. So well we are either here or in private you can address me as Minerva."

"Master your other guest has arrived." said Tipsy, "I placed them in the langue. There are only six red heads."

"Thanks Tipsy tell the cook I want the meal on the table in about ten minutes okay."

"Yes master."

"Let's go down to them. As far as I know they don't know that we know about the contracts so the plan is dinner then afterwards we confront them." said Harry leading the foursome downstairs to the langue.

"Ah Arthur I hope you found the truth about the outburst earlier on the platform."

"I did Milord" said Arthur noticing the Potter head of house ring on Harry's hand. "Molly still believes Ron and Ginny. But I talked to Fred and George and their girlfriends and they all said the same thing that you two got together at Hogwarts and Ron blew up at you. Then I used my authority as head of house on Ron and Ginny and they then told me the truth that they never told you two that they had feelings for you. On behalf of the house Weasley I apologize to the Lord Potter head of house Potter."

"I accept the apology from the house Weasley. Dinner should be on the table now." said Harry taking Hermione by the hand and leading the group to the dining room. Once there Harry pulled out the chair for Hermione right beside the head of house chair at the head of the table. George Granger pulled out a chair for his wife beside his at the foot of the table. Mrs. Weasley tried to put Ginny on Harry's left.

"Ginny take your set in the betrothal seat since you are his betrothed." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Actually she isn't my betrothed. Arthur you are the head of house let me ask you a question. Say Ronald got married and had a son, and something happened to him and his wife and that son lived but went to live with her family. You are still alive, and someone tries to claim magical guardian of that child and enter them into a betrothal contract. Is that contract legal?"

"No it isn't. Why do you ask Harry?"

"Well the headmaster has entered me into a betrothal contract a mere two days after my parents were murdered, while my grandfather was still alive. My grandfather just pasted away last year. So therefore only my father and grandfather could enter me into a contract. So the contract that Molly signed with Dumbledore is at least voided in concern to house Potter. Now let's enjoy this wonderful meal that my elves cooked." said Harry with the authority of head of house. The meal had fried potatoes, grilled chicken, snow peas, bread and butter, and spiced pumpkin juice. After the meal Harry said, "Let's go into my downstairs office, and discuss this and a few more things. Hey, Lupin, why don't you take Fred and George upstairs and introduce them to my father's portrait."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Harry?" asked Lupin.

"Yes Moony, I am."

As the trio headed upstairs the rest of group heard the twins ask their old teacher a bunch of questions.

"Now Mrs. Weasley how did you come up with the price of a million galleons and my family Grimore? The law states that unless the groom is marring someone of his ranking or higher than his ranking, then the bride price is only allowed to be set at ten thousand galleons or a copy of selection of the family Grimore."

"Since the Potter's always gives more than any other family gives."

Harry saw his grandfather in a portrait on the wall. "Grandfather, what is the average bridal price that the Potter gives for the bridal price?"

"Well, Harry my father gave Bella's parents twenty-five thousand. My grandfather gave thirty thousand for my mother. So the average is no more than forty thousand and never a million galleons for a bridal price."

"Another thing we found was a betrothal contract that was between Hermione Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley, and no bridal price. From what I read the last time the Weasley's were able to sign a betrothal contract for one of your sons was over two hundred years ago. That year the ministry for magic put a pack on the Weasley Family can never put a contract out for their sons after one tried to trap a tier three witch in a contract."

"The Ministry of Magic will accept the contract between a muggle born and a pure blood." said Mrs. Weasley in a tuff.

"Except Hermione Jane Granger is not a muggle born, but a half blood since her father and grandfather are squibs. Hermione is the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Granger; a tier two house. She even bears the head of house ring. The betrothal contract that you signed with the headmaster has three major things that void the contract. The first thing is the headmaster listed Hermione as a muggle born. The second thing the headmaster was not Hermione's magical guardian but Professor M. McGonagall is. The third thing is there is no bridal price. Now onto the contract at least Molly signed with the headmaster. The first thing, the time frame when it was signed my head of house which was my grandfather who was still alive. The second thing was the bridal price was listed as one million galleons and a copy of my family Grimore. The third thing was the date it was to be carried out was on my sixteenth birthday. As a lord of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Potter I marry when I want. Not when I am told to. We both have claimed our rights as the last magical heirs of these great houses. We both voided the contracts. If I were to inform the ministry of this what do you think they would do?"

"They would fire me, and tell Percy that they won't hire him. Then they would tell the goblins to fire Bill which the goblins would do what they want. Our ministry would tell the dragon handlers to fire Charlie, but he is under the Romania's ministry control. Then they would take everything of ours and give it to you." said Arthur to the group.

"You don't have to say what you think this upstart wants to hear." shouted Molly at her husband.

"Molly that so called 'upstart' is the head of a family that was using magic when your family was selling off their daughter's for a better way of life. His family was owning land, and making laws back when it was only a very select few doing that. Molly your family started using magic right after the witch trial of the third century. The Potter family went through every witch hunting that England has ever had. Molly, since they got off the train all you have done has been trying starting a fight with Lord Potter and Lady Granger. As of right now I am invoking the patriarchal will, and I am ordering you to shut up and listen for a change. I apologize for my wife and for Ronald Bilius, and Ginny Molly."

"Arthur as of right now I am not going to turn this in to the DMLE, because I still have some respect for Fred and George and you. But Molly if I find out that you remove any of the money, I will turn you over to the goblins. Tipsy please tell Misters Weasley that their parents are ready to leave."

"Yes master."

After the Weasley family left through the floo network Professor McGonagall spoke, "You handled that like your grandfather would have."

"Professor last year when my grandfather passed away why was I not notified?"

"The headmaster told us that he would tell you." said Professor McGonagall.

"My parents and grandparents will state that I was to have the heir apparent ring at the age of eleven. The way I understand it I was to start going to Wizengamot with my grandfather to learn the ropes. My grandfather will state that since he passed away I was to get the head of house ring at the age of thirteen. Every other muggle born or raised student was met and introduced to the magical world by a member of the teaching staff. I am a muggle raised and Hagrid was sent to take me shopping and to introduce back into the magical world."

"The day the headmaster told us that he took you to Diagon Alley and told you about your inheritance I was at the Granger's. If I would have known that Hagrid was taking you, I would have met you there and took over the introduction. How did Hagrid tell you about your money?"

"Enough for a couple of terms. We will keep the rest of it safe for you. When you took Hermione and her parents to the alley; did you recommend any books beside what was listed on the book list for the term?"

"Yes I did. I recommend three books, and they were. So you found out you are magical, so what to do with your powers now that you wised up. The second one was; the wizarding world and you. And the final one was a study of wizarding tradition. I have recommended those three books for every first generation witch or wizard since I started teaching. Harry the school charter states that if any of the ancient and noble, or ancient, or noble families ever become only one member, and they are muggle raised, then it falls to the headmaster, headmistress, or deputy headmaster or headmistress to 'collect them' so to speak. When the headmaster sent Hagrid to 'collect you' he broke the charters bylaws."

"What does the charter say about the heirs of the founders?" ask Harry.

"The charter says that if more than one direct heir is in the school together then they supersede the board of governs, and the headmaster over all matters of interest of the school. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Since I know one in Ravenclaw is a direct and primary heir of a founder. I am the primary and direct heir of Gryffindor."

"May I ask you who in Ravenclaw is the founder heir and which founder are they related to?" ask Filius.

"Her last name is Lovegood, and through her father she is related to Helga Hufflepuff. I know more than likely Hermione is at least the magical heir of Ravenclaw. I am the blood heir of Gryffindor and the heir, by right of conquest, of Slytherin."

"So for in fact we have technically three heirs at Hogwarts at once. This hasn't happened since the founders controlled Hogwarts. So what are you two going to do for your summer?"

"Well I am going to get a crash course in the Wizengamot. Tuesday I make my first speech in front of the Wizengamot. For the rest of the summer I will be working on homework along with my beautiful girlfriend, and learning how to run a house and estate." said Harry, "Can you both come to the Wizengamot meeting that is on Tuesday?"

"If there is no additional security stopping people from entering we will be there. Have a good evening." said Professor McGonagall heading to the fireplace, and they left Potter Manor within green fire.


	6. The Wizengamot

Tuesday morning rolled around soon it would be time for Harry and Hermione to go to the ministry to the Wizenagmot to confront their Headmaster. Harry's grandfather was giving them a last minute lesson on the Wizenagmot chambers.

"Now remember you are not supposed to commit on someone's blood status because there is someone with longer ancestry. Another thing when you first enter claim any and all seats that your house controls." said Henry. "Whoever is seating in the seats will be put out of them by the magic of the seats."

"Harry since you is the new regiments of the house of black claim their seat also." said Dorea.

"Okay let's see if we get this. All of the ancient and noble houses have a family seat, and they can be filled by a lord or lady. Do not mention blood purity. The Potter, Granger, Black, and the Longbottom Families are the families that created the Wizenagmot in the early in the third century after an ancestor of the Malfoy family tried to assassinate the last Potter to sit on the magical throne." said Hermione looking at her boyfriend's grandparent's portrait.

"Mistress and Master there is a ministry car here to take to the ministry. The driver said 'he was sent by Ma'am Bones.'" said Tipy to his master and mistress.

"We will be right down." said Harry grabbing his head of house robes and pulling them on, then helping Hermione into hers. Together they walked down stairs to meet the driver.

"Ah Lord Potter Ma'am Bones sent a ministry limo for you and Lady Granger. I was told to tell you the Wizenagmot meeting is to start at ten thirty." the driver said.

"Okay let's go. I want to get there as fast as we can."

The group walked outside to the limo with Britain Ministry of Magic flags on it. The driver opened the back door for these young lord and lady. Then he went to the driver seat and they took off. After they made several jumps to the ministry's car port the driver took his charges to the lobby. Inside the lobby they meet Ma'am Bones, Minerva McGonagall, and Filius Flitwick.

"Lord Potter, Albus started the meeting earlier to avoid a confrontation with you. The meeting is this way." said Ma'am Bones leading the group to elevator. The group went down to the tenth floor, and to the court rooms. "The meeting room is right through there."

"Ma'am these kids are not allowed in the Wizenagmot."

"Aurors Rickwood the Aurors that guard the Wizenagmot chambers are picked by the senior most members. Who assigned this job to you?"

"Lord Henry Potter picked me for this job. But my orders for today came from the Minister. The orders are as followed no one under the age of fifteen that are not here to learn to take over their houses is allowed to enter."

"Aurors Rickwood this is the new Lord Potter; Lord Harry James Potter, and this is new Lady Granger; Lady Hermione Jane Granger. Now they are taking over their family seats." said Amelia as she pushed her way through into the courtroom.

"Ma'am Bones you are late." said a sickly sweet voice.

"Ma'am Umbridge this meeting was to start at ten thirty. It was moved to an earlier time so the chief Warlock wouldn't have to answer some question that Lord Potter asked him last week. I was present when Lord Harry James Potter asked the question. Now I will turn it over to Lord Potter and Lady Granger."

"Ms. Bones the house of Potter is of younger blood lines then the House of Malfoy, and there for does not have a seat."

"Is that so Lucius? I know for a fact that the Potter Family was practicing magic here in Britain while the Malfoy family was still a peasant muggle family in France. Now if my family doesn't have a family seat why do I sense the magic from the Potter crest on the seat that the Minister is sitting at? I, Lord Harry James Potter the sole heir and Lord of the Most Noble and the Most Ancient House of Potter lay claim to any and all seats controlled by the House of Potter." said Harry as the Potter seat glowed gold for a second and lifted Fudge up in the air then sending him flying into the stands. "Hermione, it is your turn."

"I, Lady Hermione Jane Granger…."

"A muggle-born has no right to any seats in this proud body." said Ma'am Umbridge.

"I repeat, I, Lady Hermione Jane Granger the sole heir and Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble house of DePue lay claim on any and all seats controlled by the House of Granger." said Hermione as her seat glowed blue for a second and lifted Ma'am Umbridge and throw her into the stand beside her Minister. "Harry it is time for the surprise."

"Yes it is. I, Lord Harry James Potter the regiment of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black lay claim to any and all seats that are controlled by the House of Black." said Harry as Narcissa Malfoy's seat glowed black and the magic transported her to the seats.

"Lord Potter my great aunt which was married to Lord Orion Black gave me the regiment of the house Black since the heir Regulas Black was murdered."

"Lady Malfoy, Lord Orion gave the regiment of his house to his older twin sister Dorea Black Potter in his will. The will was listed as following: I Lord Orion Sirius Black turn the regiment over to my twin, Dorea Black Potter until my heir one Lord Sirius Orion Black is released from these ridicules charges. I performed the blood-brother rite between Lord James Henry Potter, my son, and Remus Lupin. I was also present when my brother in law performed the godfather rite between my son and the new Lord Potter. My grandmother's will stated that on her death my grandfather was to get the regiment and then on his death I get it under the same restrictions that Lord Orion Sirius Black set. Now let's get onto the matter that has brought me here. Albus Dumbledore I want answers to why did you ignore and block my parents' will, and send me to my muggle aunt and uncles?

"The will they gave listed me as your magical guardian."

"Then did the copy you have the crest of the House of Potter on it?"

"No James said he forgot to put it on the will, when I asked him about it."

"Really the will the goblins had the crest of the Potter House on it. Let me read you something from my parents will. Harry is to go to my father; the head of house, and then Lord Sirius Black, then Lord Frank and Lady Alice Black, and finally Lady Amelia Bones. On another Note Sirius Black was not our Secret Keeper like everyone thought, but Peter Pettigrew, and the castor was none other than Albus Dumbledore. And under no pretence is Harry to live with my sister-in-law and her husband. Now I broke the seal of the office of the chief of the Wizenagmot. I think you didn't want the will read because you where the one who incriminated Lord Sirius Orion Black as the betrayal of his best friend."

"I don't know why he would make two wills."

"I know why there are two wills. You or you had someone make the second will to say you were my magical guardian. Ma'am Bones are you here in your Compastity of Head of the DMLE or head of the ancient and Most Noble house of Bones?"

"The head of the DMLE, and I authorized Lady Susan Bones to act in my place. Why do you want to know?"

"What charges can my family bring against Albus Dumbledore?"

"There are three charges: Crimes against a member of an ancient and noble house, crimes against a member of the Wizenagmot, and treason against the heir of Pendragon. Do you want these charges brought against him?"

"Yes I do."

"Unfortunately the chief witch or Warlock cannot be charged due to a law that was passed in nineteen hundred and eighty that says that the head of the Wizenagmot cannot be charged with a crime." said Minister Fudge in superior tone. "Your own Grandfather voted for it."

"Harry I remember that law be introduced, but it was shot down. Then after you defeated you-know-who it was on the books as a law said into action by Fudge." said Amelia Bones. "Even the muggle Queen cannot pass a law that says that someone is immune to treason charges. Harry the next best thing you can do is contact the board of governors."

"Thank you Amelia. Now Albus as a founder's heir I will need a room to my own, this fall."

"I cannot allow you to have a room to yourself, and since when are you a founder's heir?"

"The Potter family is descendants of Merlin who fathered Arthur Pendragon who fathered two children the eldest Godric Gryffindor and Arthur Windsor. The Potter family came from Gryffindor and the muggle Royal family. His Royal Highness Arthur Pendragon spilt his throne into two a mundane; his youngest son and the other magical; and his eldest son." explained Harry. "Oh Headmaster I revoke the Potter vote from you."

"Mr. Potter your emancipation was not approved by this court so as your magical guardian you will go to your family." said Albus Dumbledore.

"Chief Warlock are you trying to stop the wills of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter?" asked Amelia Bones.

"I have never seen them so yes. I don't believe that they were written by Henry and Bella Potter. James wrote his in front of me."

"Ma'am Malfoy I know your son. Would you take a look at the wills of Lord Henry and Lady Bella their son Lord James Henry and Lady Lily?"

"Yes I will." said Ma'am Malfoy as Harry handed her four pieces of parchment each bearing the crest of the Potter Family. She waved her wand over the parchment, "These are legal wills. Lord Harry James Potter emancipation does not require your approval. Welcome on board Lord Potter."

"Thank you Lady Malfoy. Remind your son that I am his head of house as of right now."

"I will Milord."

Harry and Hermione walked out of the courtroom.


	7. Board of Govnerors Meeting

Harry and Hermione returned to the Potter Manor. The Granger's watched as their normally calm and collected daughter stormed into the house and up the stairs right beside Harry.

"I wonder what they are so angry about. Either they found out how much Dumbledore hid from them or he got away with It." said Alicia.

"Let's go and see, but I would have say he probably got away with whatever he did."

They walked up to find the children which were in Harry's office. "What happened to get you two this mad?"

"The Minister pretty well let Dumbledore off by saying that in nineteen hundred and eighty-two the Wizengamot passed a law that doesn't allow the current and pasted head of the Wizengamot cannot have charges brought against them, and that even included treason charges." said Hermione looking at her parents. "The board of governors is meeting next week. So we can go to them to get something done with the headmaster."

"Do you think the board will agree with you?"

"They will have to. I am the heir of Gryffindor, and the heir of Slytherin by conquest. A Ms. Lovegood is the heir of Hufflepuff. Hermione is the primary heir of Ravenclaw. As the professors said the other night our thoughts are more important. Hermione, would you draft a letter to Ms Lovegood since you are the better writer?"

"Yes I will." said Hermione as Tipsy popped into the room.

"Master your teachers are here to talk to you."

"Send them in Tipsy." said Harry as McGonagall and Flitwick walked into the room. "What can I do for you Professors?"

"After the Wizengamot meeting when we went back to Hogwarts Albus called us into his office and asked us who told you about your inheritance. Then he told us teachers are not supposed to have any contact with students during the summer."

"Was Snape there or was he gone?"

"He was leaving. As he was leaving he told the headmaster he was invited to have dinner at the Malfoy's. the headmaster said that was okay since Lucius and Snape knew each other in school."

"Grandma when I looked through the Black parchment work I noticed that the "Malfoy" Manor was the summer seat of the Black's. Do you have a portrait there?" 

"Yes as a member of the family that produces the Head of House we all have portraits in every one of our houses. Just like I have a portrait; in everyone of the Potter property. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to go to there and see if a greasy hair hooked nose person is anywhere in the manor. If you get noticed tell them that the new Lord Black wanted to know about his property."

"Be right back grandson." said Bella as she got up out of her chair and left through the edge of the painting.

"I heard Malfoy brag about Snape having dinner at his home.

"My portrait is covered Harry. I was able to ask one of the other paintings when it happened and my cousin said it was just moments ago."

"Okay then we needs to believe Snape is there. I was reviewing Lucius and Narcissa betrothal contract and it says that Lord Black has the right to demand proof that he doesn't belong to any group that practice and use the dark arts. Then another part of the contract gave him the use of the manor for as long as he is married to a Black daughter. So next time I see good old Lucius I will have this contract with me and I will follow the sub-paragraphs."

"Now Professor Flitwick what is Ms Lovegood's given name?"

"Luna Lovegood. Her father runs a newspaper called Quibbler. It is called rag by certain people. So why do you need Ms Lovegood's name?"

"I am going to write her a letter. When is the next board of governors meeting?"

"Thursday of this week."

"Okay this is what we do. Tipsy can you go to the Lovegood place and tell them that they are invited to have dinner at the Potter Manor?"

"Yes Master I can." said Tipsy as he disappeared.

"When they come to dinner we will ask her if she knows her heritage. Then we will set a game plan for the board meeting. I plan on calling in the debts that Lucius owes the Potter Family. All of them." said Harry as Tipsy popped back into the room.

"Master they said they would be honored to have supper with you milord." said Tipsy.

"What authority do I have as the regiment of House Black, Grandma?"

"Everything that the head of house can do; set betrothal contracts, dissolve marriages, arrange for tutors, and cast out people, and sign any and all legal documents. Why do ask Harry.

"Well after I demand all of the loans that the Malfoy House owes the Potter House, I am going to demand that Lucius to roll up his sleeves and show me if he has the dark mark. If he has it then I will dissolve the marriage between him and a daughter of house Black. Then I will cast out Narcissa and Draco out of the family."

The dinner was served at six thirty with McGonagall, Flitwick, Harry, Remus, the Granger's, and the Lovegood's.

"Luna I don't know if you know or not but you own a quarter of Hogwarts. I own fifty percent and Hermione here owns the last quarter."

"I knew I was related to Hufflepuff, but everyone only sees the charter that Dumbledore wrote that says the headmaster and the board of the governors own the school. I don't know where the school battlement is."

"Tipsy did your ancestors ever talk about an ancient battlement?"

"Yes Master. There are two battlements in the manor. The Pendragon battlement and the Hogwarts battlement are in the basement."

"Now Remus will you carry our battlement in front of us? If I understand the papers that I read on it once the chest cross the threshold of castle the wards will return to us heirs. It will also restore the castle to before any changes were made. Like if the headmaster covered anything up." said the portrait of Henry Potter.

After the meal Tipsy took Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Remus down to the Battlements. Remus picked up the Hogwarts battlement with ease. "I can carry this up the walk way to the castle. Let's go back upstairs."

The next day Lupin went to the Three Broomsticks to get permission to use her fireplace.

Thursday morning:

Luna came through the fireplace around nine as the members of the house were eating breakfast. After breakfast Lupin and the trio put on robes with their ancestors crest on them and floo'd to the three broomsticks. Outside the pub they put the flags in their right spots and walked up to the castle. Once there Hermione pulled her wand and with a wave the doors to the main and Great Hall flew open. They walked inside the Great Hall. Where Lupin put down the battlement and Harry and Hermione and Luna started putting their flags at the foot of the table and then the shields on the table. Once everything was in place the magic of the battlement activated and sent out an magical EMP. The stone wall behind the head table turned into granite and words appeared.

"What is the meaning of this? Harry it was determined that I was your magical guardian earlier in the week. Why are you here I didn't give permission to be here." shouted the headmaster.

"Were we at the same meeting on Tuesday? They deem that my parent's wills weren't fallowed and that my grandfather should have gotten me. Board members I Lord Harry Potter; come before you as the heir of Gryffindor by blood and Slytherin by conquest."

"I Lady Hermione Granger, come before you as the heir of Ravenclaw by blood."

"I Lady Luna Lovegood, come before you as the heir of Hufflepuff by blood."

"We come before you to claim our right of ownership of Hogwarts castle." the trio said as one.

"As you can tell by the bylaws of Hogwarts, written in the hand of the founders. That Headmaster Dumbledore tried to cover up by covering them with stone. Lady Granger is my betrothed and therefore is the lady of the Potter house. We require a head of house room. Lady Lovegood requires a room to herself as a founder heir."  
"Lord Potter can you tell us how you came to be the heir of Slytherin?" asked a member of the board.

"I defeated the last heir when I was only fifteen months old. When I destroyed his body he lost his right to be the heir of a founder. I want you as the headmaster's boss to put a stop to him from trying to interfere with me. I want him to be able to only talk to me about school with the head of my house at Hogwarts to be present."

"Done; Lord Potter. Will you three be taking over everything that is happening at Hogwarts?"

"Most of it; now Dumbledore since we are at Hogwarts do you have the copy of my father's will grant you magical guardianship over me?"

"It is in my office."

"Hermione summon it."

"Accio James Potter Will" said Hermione with her wand in her hand.

I, Lord James Henry Potter being of sound mind and body demand that this will is my last will and testament. I leave the magical guardianship to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore over any who has any claim to my son Lord Harry James potter until he comes of age at seventeen. The headmaster also has the right to make any betrothal contracts. I also give Severus Snape a million galleons to use in profession as potion master.

The parchment flew to Hermione's hand and she hand it to Harry. Harry then took out his wand and placed the tip and his head of house ring onto the parchment.

"I, Lord Harrison James Potter head of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter command you to reveal who wrote this document."

The parchment glowed for a few seconds when all of the ink became two names: Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape.

"Remus please go and contact Ma'am Bones and ask her please bring a couple Aurors with her," said Harry "As of this moment Severus Snape is no longer a teacher at Hogwarts."

"Only the Headmaster is able to fire a teacher. And this is by the bylaws, Harry my dear boy."

"The bylaws that bylaw came out of was the one that you wrote, headmaster. Not the bylaws that was written by the founders. Take a look behind you at the bylaws the law number 214. 'Our heirs have the ultimate control over teaching staff, punishments, and the points system and of course the headmaster.' That is why you covered the original bylaws. If the marauders knew that one of their own could over ride their punishments then no Slytherin would have been safe. But you need to find a new potion professor, and let us know so we can approve or disapprove the person. Who did you get for Defence against the Dark Arts?"

"Alastair Moody he is a retired Aurors. One of the best, most of the cells in our prison is filled because of him. I don't have to get your approval."

"If he is good then we won't have a problem with him. We will allow him to teach two weeks then we will pass judgment on him. Ah Ma'am Bones I am glad you are here. This is the will that the headmaster said that my father wrote. I used the magic of my head of house ring to determine who wrote the will and it was Dumbledore and Snape. Since the minister said that the headmaster can't be arrested and charged, but Snape can be."

"Kingsley, you and your parents go and arrest Snape on the charges of tampering with the will of member of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Lord Potter you will need to be in court over Snape charges."

"I know the goblins didn't give Snape any money since they knew how my father hated him."

"You can't arrest my potion master."

"The charges that are against him say that i can. Lord Potter do you need a ride to the palace next week?"

"Yes I will. My betrothed is going to go with me. Can you get a record of every vote that my grandfather wasn't present for but the potter votes were used in proxy?"

"Yes I can. Do you want a record to Lady Granger?"

"Yes I do want a record. My family hasn't had a family representative since my great uncle too over for my great-great grandfather."

"I will bring them by later. Have a good day Lord Potter and Lady Granger. Ah good Kingsley did he give any problems?"

"He demands that we release him on the orders of Albus Dumbledore."

"You are under arrest under the ancient laws of fraud. Even Dumbledore can't help you now."

"The flags are now a part of the Great Hall until we take them down."

The group went out of the school and went back to Potter Manor.


	8. Meeting the Queen

A couple of evenings after Harry and Hermione meet with Dumbledore and the board of governors; Amelia brought two thick folders with their crest on them.

"Milord and milady these are your family votes that were done by proxy and who was the proxy voter" said Amelia "May I ask what you are planning?"

"In the History of Magic text book it reported that in beginning of the Wizengamot it was governed over by the first three families and they had the final say in all matters. We are going to bring back this council. Until Sirius Black is cleared of the charges, we are thinking of asking ma'am Longbottom to fill in. The position of this council in actually magical king which is house Potter, and two advisors house Granger and house Black."

"When we go and meet with the Queen we are going to ask for her blessing to bring this council back. So what did Snape confessed to?"

"Well he confesses to pointing You-Know-Who at your parents because he overheard a prophecy. The prophecy was given to Albus Dumbledore. He confessed to crimes that we didn't know about. He also told us the names of over twenty-five death eaters that escaped justice. I need your signature on this search and arrest warrants. Since these are for members of the Wizengamot members. I have to have the senior members sign them." said Amelia handing Harry and Hermione a stack of parchments to sign.

"Once the tri council is being we are reversing the law that is protecting Dumbledore and then we will turn him over to the DMLE for questioning. We will then go with whatever you decide to do."

"I would say turn him over to the goblins. Since most of the charges against him involve them."

"See we will have to get the new council in place then we can start bringing the Wizarding world into the twentieth century. What I don't understand is all of the caught death eaters were given a trail, but my godfather was just thrown into prison."

Amelia left the manor and went home. Over the next week Harry and Hermione were given lessons in royal court protocol for their meeting with the muggle Queen. They decided to be announced as the Lord Pendragon and Lady DePue the future Lady Pendragon. The Friday that they were going to go to the castle they dressed in some ancient dragon hide under black spider silk robes. Ma'am Bones sent over a limo to take them to the castle. The limo driver was an Aurors.

"Lord Potter, Ma'am Bones told me I could brief you on what was reviled in Snape's interrogation. By Snape's own confession, he overheard a prophecy and told you-know-who. Then you-know-who told him go to Dumbledore and make him believe that he is feeling remorse when he 'discovered' that his master was going to go after the Potter's. Snape's orders from you-know-who were to spy on Dumbledore and if some how you survived he was to torment and demoralize you. He wrote the fake will because he wanted to steal as much as he could from the oldest family in the wizarding world. We asked him how he reacted when the goblins did not honor the will that Dumbledore show them. He told us that if the headmaster hadn't interceded on his behalf he would have been killed by the goblins per the treaty." said Aurors Buckle.

"To bad he should have been killed. After he sent Voldemort after my parents and me he disserves anything that he gets. What gets me Snape, Lucius and a few others got off for their crimes, and my godfather was sent to prison with little to no evidence. Want to know the funny part. I was reviewing some of court documents from that time and Lucius and his friends 'donated' a quite a bit of gold to the minister. The amount that they donated wasn't even interest on the Black estate. But Sirius was the only one who went to prison. Take us to the Buckingham castle."

"At once milord, this way." said Aurors Buckle leading the way out to the limo. Once in the limo the driver took them to the Buckingham castle. He drove through central London to the castle. Once at the castle Aurors Buckle opened the door for his passengers. Together the group walked up the stairs and into the castle. As they approached the throne room a scribe walked up to them and asked if they had approved meeting with the queen.

"Tell her that Lord Pendragon and Lady DePue wants to talk to Her Royal Highness." said Harry to the scribe.

"I will tell HRH that you are waiting here, but without an appointment I don't think she will see you. And as far as I know there is nobody that can claim that they are Lord or Lady Pendragon." said the scribe opening the door to the throne room. "Your Majesty, a Lord Pendragon and a Lady DePue is in the hall wanting to speak with you. What do you want me to tell them since they don't have an appointment?"

"You left Lord Pendragon waiting in the hall like a commoner. Bring him in here now. And in the future if he comes to the Palace to talk to me you bring into this camber at once do you understand me?"

"Yes your highness. I will get them immediately." said the scribe as he hurried out the door to collect the trio.

"Announcing Lord Pendragon, Lady DePue and Aurors Buckle." said the scribe bowing as he backed out the door.

"Lord Pendragon you are the spitting image of you father the late Lord Potter, but you have the eyes of the late Lady Potter. I remember your grandfather coming here and telling me that his son and daughter-in-law was murdered and their son he believed was placed somewhere not in accordance to their wills." said Queen Elizabeth, "As we are distance cousin call me Elizabeth; none of this your highness."

"When the bank told me that Windsor's and the Potter's are decedents for Arthur Pendragon I was surprised. One of the reasons for this visit is to get your approval to start a new wizarding council that will be over the Wizengamot. It will only be three members. Hermione, Lord Black, after he is cleared of these charges, and myself will be on this new council until Hermione and I get married then we will ask house Longbottom to join us on the council. The rights of this council will be to overturn any law that is harmful to the wizarding world. Review the minister of magic actions, and have final say on budgets of departments of the ministry." said Harry.

"You have my approval. But one thing makes it more like this. Bring back the royal magic crown and have the two other in the group act as advisors. If you bring back the crown to the wizarding world the population will not oppose you in the final say of everything that the ministry does. My family has told every new head of your family they needed to bring back the magical crown. The last one to wear the crown was Godric's son. Then some family in France claimed that they were the legal heirs to Merlin, and Arthur and the next thing Godric Gryffindor and Arthur Windsor knew was a group of assassins tried to kill their kids. The goblins that were the guards for both families quickly put them down." said Elizabeth "We later found the French family went by the name of Malfoy. Even though they claimed they had nothing to do it."

"Thank you for your information and your suggestion. I will take it into consideration. We now must get back to the manor because my betroth parents were out and they don't know we left my manor." said Harry to the Queen. "I also have to plan a dinner for this evening. Until I can get the heir of Lancelot which is my godfather the Lord Sirius Orion Black, I am going to ask the grandmother of a classmate of ours to join us."

"You have quite a task waiting for you. Good luck."

Harry and the group walked back through the castle and went to the ministry of magic limo then went home. Once back at the manor they noticed the Granger's were still not home. Lupin meets them in the living room.

"So how was your visit with the muggle queen?" asked Remus Lupin.

"Great she is behind everything that we had planned. Tipsy please come here for a moment."

"Yes master?"

"I want you to go to the Longbottom Manor and invite them here for dinner tonight and tell Lady Longbottom I have some business to discuss with her." said Harry, "Thank you Tipsy. After you go to the Longbottom's I need you to go to Gringotts and ask for Griphook to check the Pendragon volt for the Pendragon crown." The elf snapped his fingers and disappeared in a wasp of smoke.

"Why did you ask your head elf to ask the goblins about a crown that was said to be lost to the stream that is time?" asked Remus.

"Because I don't think it was lost. I think it was put in his volt. I will need that crown when I bring back the magical throne. If it was indeed lost I will have to ask the goblins to make a new one. The Potter's are the heirs to the magical throne. We are bringing the magical throne back."

The elves were making pasta with marinade, potatoes, fresh bread, and three different vegetables for the dinner.

At six thirty Lady Regiment Augusta Longbottom and Lord in training Neville Longbottom arrived at the ancient seat of the Potter's. Tipsy escorted the Longbottom's up to the wizarding office of Lord Potter.

"Hello Lady Longbottom I am glad that you could make it on such short notice. What I want to talk with you about is going to take every bit of power these dark families have away from them."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you suggesting?"

"Bring back the magical throne to rule magical Briton. The governing council of three will consist of House of Potter as the Magical king or queen, and the two advisors will come from House Black, and House of Longbottom since the head of House of Granger will marring into the house of Potter. I want either House Longbottom or House Bones to be my advisors in this. The council will have full rights over the ministry. We also have final say into any law or even the office of the minister. So can I count on your help or not?"

"Yes you can. But I want Neville to take over as Lord of House Longbottom and be your advisor. He will act as your advisor while in school and I will represent him in emergency situations."

"I don't know how things are done in your house. But Neville if you take this mantle up you will be known as my champion in most situations. If I get called into a dual you will be my second. And if you get called into a dual I am your second. Also you are a protector of Lady Granger. Get this you know how Malfoy claims his blood is purer than Hermione's blood is."

"Yes what about it?"

"Well Hermione is the descendent of one of the only three lines dating back to King Arthur's court. I am the descendent of King Arthur. Hermione is the descendent of Sir DePue, and Sirius Black is the descendent of Sir Lancelot. So do understand where you are taking your house. The house of Longbottom is going to be either the Most Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom or the Ancient and the Most Noble house of Longbottom."

"I will do it."

"Master dinner is severed."

"Thank you Tipsy. Lets' go down to the dining room. Neville you will have unlimited access to Potter Manor. Once this council is brought into affect you and members of your house will be untouchable by the Ministry. We will actually be the sole power in the ministry." said Harry leading the group down stairs. "Article 32 of the bylaws of Hogwarts says that primary heirs of head of houses of any house greater than Ancient and Noble houses are allowed their own rooms and the headmaster cannot say no to these people. As primary heirs we should have had private rooms since coming to Hogwarts. Draco has a private room inside Slytherin common room. When I got my grandfather files there was a notice for Draco Malfoy the primary heir of house of Malfoy. And it is only an Ancient and Noble house. My grandfather also keeps duplicates of all of his post. There was a letter to headmaster asking why we didn't have private rooms. Dumbledore told him that he asked us and we told him that we didn't want these rooms. "

The rest of the evening Harry Hermione and Neville iron out the rest of the detail for their alliance to bring the Wizarding world into a new era.


	9. Informing the Wizengamot

The very next morning Ma'am Bones of the DMLE came to the Potter Manor full well knowing what Harry was planning to do to the Wizengamot.

"Lord Potter I am here in my official Compastity as head of the DMLE. Yesterday in his role as the head of the Wizengamot Dumbledore order Snape's release."

"Have you released him yet?" asked Harry.

"No I told Dumbledore that it would be at least forty-eight hours before I can release him. How did the meeting go with the Queen?"

"Great she is behind us."

"Lord Potter I am sorry for interrupting you. But I found the crown that you were asking for." said Griphook handing Harry a solid gold crown inlaid with several gems. "There are several charms on it. One of the charms is a resizing charm. Another is an anti-summoning charm."

"Thank you Griphook. Please tell your King I, the heir of Arthur Pendragon, wish to speak to him soon."

"Yes Milord I will." said Griphook as he bowed to Harry.

"Now how do I call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot?" asked Harry to Amelia.

"Okay first you need to put on your Wizengamot robe. Take your wand and tap your house crest once, then tap the Wizengamot crest and say the time for the emergency meeting, and then tap your crest again twice. Are you going to claim the throne today?"

"Yes I am. Lord Neville Longbottom and Hermione are my advisors until I can grant Lord Sirius Black a pardon. Then Sirius and Neville will act as my court advisors, and Hermione will be my personal advisors as my betrothed." said Harry as he grabbed and put on his robes and his wand. The tapped the Potter family crest then the Wizengamot crest, "Today in one hours time," then Harry tapped the Potter crest.

"I will go and get my things together for this meeting. I will let you two get ready. Just floo to the Ministry." said Amelia getting up and leaving through the door.

Harry and Hermione soon were dressed in their best Wizengamot robes as the Granger's walked into Harry's home office.

"What are you guys going?" asked Henry Granger looking at their robes.

"We have an emergency meeting with the Wizengamot that we are making an announcement that the Potter's are bringing the magical throne back. We with our advisors will have the final say in all matters. We will back later. We have to leave now to get there in time for a meeting that we called." said Harry taking some green powder from a flower pot by the fireplace, "Ministry of Magic Attuim."

Then Hermione done the same and they disappeared in flame of green fire. They arrived in the Attuim of the Ministry of Magic and made their way to the elevator to the Wizengamot chambers on level ten where the old courtrooms.

They walked into the old courtroom ten where the full Wizengamot could meet.

"What is the meaning of calling a meeting" demanded Dumbledore. "I am the only one allow to call meetings."

"Any member of this noble body can call a meeting. I called this meeting for two major reasons. The first is my house which is the heirs of the magical throne is bringing the throne back. I Lord Harry James Potter, the heir of King Arthur Pendragon, claim the magical throne. My advisors are Lady Hermione Jane Granger and Lord Neville Longbottom." said Harry as the room gave a flash of light and the middle of the room raised up and the House Black seat, Granger seat, Longbottom seat, and the Potter seat was put on the dais. "This means we have final say in everything the ministry does."

"What makes you think three kids know enough to lead the ministry?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"That is what my advisors are for. When Sirius is cleared of his charges he will take his position as my advisor for the house of Black. Ma'am Bones do you have the order from the head of the Wizengamot to release the prisoner Severus Snape?"

"Yes I do my liege. Here it is. The order was to release the prisoner, Severus Snape immediately on the orders of the Albus Dumbledore the head of the Wizengamot."

"What are the charges on Severus Snape?"

"For the first charge being a Death Eater; active component in the deaths of Lord James and Lady Lily of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter for the second charge; and having information on the fact that we had an innocent person in Azkaban prison. He thought it was funny that Lord Sirius Black was in prison and he was out and "teaching" students. Snape also said that he had orders from Dumbledore to use Leglimens on the students, and more importantly on Harry Potter when he came to Hogwarts. By Snape, Dumbledore told him that Harry Potter was worst then his father James Potter."

"The magical throne was done away with for good reason. The ministry voted that the crown be dissolved." said Lucius Malfoy demeaned.

"Ma'am Bones was Lucius Malfoy even question for the crimes of Death Eater since it is rumored that he was Voldemort's right hand man?"

"No he wasn't. At the time my boss was going to bring him in for question Minister Fudge told us at the DMLE he was cleared and he didn't want us to question a lord of the "highest caliber"." said Ma'am Bones to Harry.

"Lucius in my role of Lord Black I demand you lift your left sleeve and then summit yourself for questioning under Veritaserum. Ma'am Bones I request a copy of the interrogation."

"Now see here you can't just dictate to us. You just joined the Wizengamot. Who do you think you are?" demanded Lord Nott.

"I am the heir of King Arthur Pendragon. I am the King of the Magical World."

"I don't have to show you my arm."

"According to the betrothal contract that your father signed with Lord Orion Black you do. Paragraph 2 sub-paragraphs 1: a husband of a daughter of the ancient and most noble house of Black should not be branded like a common animal. Paragraph 4 sub-paragraphs 2-5: state that if said husband is rumored to be using the Dark Arts the marriage will be dissolved, dowry returned and the manor which is now doped 'Malfoy Manor will be returned to the Black Estate. Paragraph 7 sub-paragraphs 8: state that the members of the Malfoy family should refrain from using unforgivable curses on anybody with direct Black blood. Lucius by the terms of the betrothal contract between your house and the house of Black, your marriage is dissolved. And the dowry that was given to you and the house is returned to the estate of the house of Black. I have to go and send a letter now. I say this meeting is at a close. Unless Lady Potter in Waiting or Lord Longbottom has anything to say then this meeting is done."

"Actually Harry since you throughout the law that was protecting Dumbledore then the Aurors can take him in for questioning. Aurors come in here." said Hermione.

"Yes Milady?"

"Take Dumbledore into custody and take him to Ma'am Bones for questioning. She knows what we want to know. Neville, do you have anything to say?"

"No I don't. Meeting adjourned."

The trio of the wizarding royal court walked out of the courtroom, and went back to Potter Manor. As the Aurors took Dumbledore to the DMLE.


	10. Everyone frinds out

The next morning saw Harry and the Granger's eating breakfast when the Daily Prophet arrived.

"Did Remus say where he was going too yesterday?" asked Hermione to her parents.

"He said that he was going to safe location until after the full moon. But there are no such things as werewolves' right?"

"Remus is a werewolf. He has been one most of his life. My father and godfather were among his first and very few friends. Most of the wizarding population shuns the werewolves' and vampire population. They have actually made law to make it impossible for them to work in the wizarding world. While Harry's parents and grandparents were alive no one dare to say any slurs against Remus because it was widely known that he was a friend of the Potter family, and considered to be an honoree member of said family."

**LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER IS KING HARRY JAMES POTTER THE FIRST**

By: Rita Skeeter

My information comes from a member of the Wizengamot. On his first day at the Wizengamot Lord Harry James Potter, aka the boy who lived claimed that his family was decedent of three of the most famous wizards in history Merlin, King Arthur, and Godric Gryffindor. Then a week later Lord Potter called a meeting of the Wizengamot in this meeting he claimed that he was bringing back the magical throne. His royal advisors are currently Lady Hermione Jane Granger or Lady Potter in Waiting, and Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom the son of Lord Franklin Jones Longbottom and Lady Alicia Rose Longbottom nee Spinet. His Magical Royal Highness then proceeded to order Lucius Malfoy and Chief Warlock Dumbledore to summit them for questioning by DMLE Madame Amelia Emily Bones. HMRH Harry Potter then said his advisors will be Lord Sirius Orion Black alongside Lord Neville Longbottom. Lady Granger will then continue to seat with her betrothal.

"Well that puts it out there. I wonder who her informant is. I need to contact Griphook and see if we can pay for some goblin guards, since they were the original guards to both royal families."

"Master there are some people from the Ministry in the sitting room." said Tipsy.

"Please send them in." said Harry to the elf.

Right after the elf left the room Madame Bones and two Aurors came into the dining room.

"I am sorry for bothering you at breakfast your Highness. But I have the transcript from the integration of Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy. My advice is to turn both of them over to the goblins and let them dispense with the justice. I will let you read what came out of their interrogation. Oh we used Goblin Veritaserum. It differs from wizard made Veritaserum by bypassing Occlumency shields of an Occlumency Master. We had to use it on Snape too. Have a good day Your Highness."

"Thank you, Madame Bones, for this information. I sent a letter to Sirius to tell him that he has been cleared of charges. He will take his spot as one of my advisors. Let me confer with my advisors." said Harry as he shown Madame Bones and her Aurors out.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione summoned Neville and Luna to their home. So they can go over interrogations of two head of houses, and a greasy haired potion master.

Interrogation of Severus Snape

Amelia Bones: Is your name Severus T. Snape?

Severus Snape: Yes.

Amelia Bones: Are you a Death Eater?

Severus Snape: Yes I am.

Amelia Bones: What did you do to convince Albus Dumbledore that you changed?

Severus Snape: I told him that I felt remorse for getting James and Lily targeted by the Dark Lord.

Amelia Bones: What did you do to get the Dark Mark, and can you get the mark unwillingly?

Severus Snape: You have to be willing to take the mark. You can't be under the imperious curse. The Dark Lord had spies in the magic detection section of the DMLE and he found a young muggle-borne family and I was given that family. I casted the Imperious on the father and brother and forced them to watch while I raped his wife and his teenage daughter. Then I killed the mudblood and her teenage sister and her mother after I raped them. Then I tortured the father and son. After I got done with the tortured I killed them then I bowed to the Dark Lord and held my hand out and he gave me his mark. It was the proudest day of my life. The only other day that made my day was the day that James was killed. When the Aurors arrested Sirius Black I laughed. Here I, a death eater was out on the word of Albus Dumbledore was out, and Sirius Black an Aurors was arrested for betraying his brother in arms.

Amelia Bones: How did you get Lord and Lady Potter targeted by You-Know-Who?

Severus Snape: I overheard a prophecy about the Dark Lord and some boy whose parents had defied the Dark Lord three times. I told my master what I heard. My master then gave me my mission. I was to go to that muggle loving fool and get him to believe that I was sorry for what I had done.

Amelia Bones: If He-who-must-not-be-named was too returned tomorrow would you return to him?

Severus Snape: Yes I would.

Interrogation of Lucius Malfoy

Amelia Bones: Is your name Lucius Malfoy?

Lucius Malfoy: Yes.

Amelia Bones: Are you a Death Eater?

Lucius Malfoy: Yes I am.

Amelia Bones: Did you bribe the Minister for Magic to clear of the charges of being a Death Eater?

Lucius Malfoy: Yes I did. I also bribed him to get some laws passed or not. I also have bribed or blackmail several member of the Wizengamot.

Amelia Bones: What did you do to earn your dark mark?

Lucius Malfoy: I raped and murdered a muggle family.

Amelia Bones: Name every Death Eater that you know that escaped justice?

Lucius Malfoy: Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, McClair and Avery. My sister in law would be out right now if she was not caught torturing the Longbottom's.

Interrogation of Albus BWP Dumbledore 

Amelia Bones: Is your name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?

Albus Dumbledore: Yes it is.

Amelia Bones: Did you go against the legal will of two members of at least Ancient and Noble House?

Albus Dumbledore: I went against two generations of the last three generations of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Potter.

Amelia Bones: Did you know that Lord Sirius Black was innocent?

Albus Dumbledore: Yes I knew. I was the one who performed the charm for the secret keeping.

Amelia Bones: Did you have any legal right to draw up a betrothal contract between His Magical highness and Ginny Weasley?

Albus Dumbledore: No but Molly thought I did. She was the one to come up with bridal price. She wanted the contract to read as once they were married half the Potter Vaults would go to her in her name. I stop it at her at a million.

Amelia Bones: Did you ever do anything to harm Hogwarts?

Albus Dumbledore: Yes I knew it was Tom Riddle that was setting a basilisk on the students. I brought the sorcerers' stone into school as bait for Voldemort. I knew it was a piece of Riddle's soul controlling young Ginny Weasley in her first year. I let a known Death Eater teach a core subject and told him that he had free rein to do as he pleased.

Amelia Bones: Have you broken any more laws?

Albus Dumbledore: I used my position as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to enter James and Lily's vault to take a unique object. I told the goblins the object was a dark object. The object was a true invisibility cloak that was I believe to be enchanted in Merlin's time. The object wasn't dark at all. I just didn't believe that the Potter family shouldn't have an object that old or powerful. James at the cloak with him in school and he could move around the school without me knowing. I planned on returning the cloak to Harry when he joined Hogwarts which I did. I just put some ruins to help me see through the cloak. Alastor Moody couldn't see through the Potter Family Cloak. But he wasn't too worried about it since James was in the Aurors Corp.

_At the Weasley's House at the same time:_

"How dare Skeeter say that muggle bitch Granger is his Harry's Lady in waiting? I have in mind to take this legal betrothal contract and demand that Harry listen to it."

"Molly you will do no such thing. We both know that contract is not legal. Since the Headmaster wasn't King Harry's magical guardian. Molly I am using the patriarchic order did you take any money from this illegal contract?"

"Yes it took the full million, but the goblins never had the Potter Grimore." said Molly as Arthur got up from the table.

"I am going to Gringotts and see if I can save this family." said Arthur as he apparated out of the house.

_At Gringotts:_

"I need to see the accountant for the Weasley Family, and then I will need to talk to the Potter Goblin Accountant." said Arthur to the teller.

"Right this way Count Weasley." said the teller as he led Arthur to the hall of families.

"Yes Arthur what can I do for you?" asked Gripaxe.

"Gripaxe I just found out that my wife and Albus Dumbledore set up an illegal betrothal contract between my daughter and King Harry the first. Together they set the bridal price for a million galleons. My wife just informed that she did withdrawal the money from the Potter accounts that were for the bridal price. Do you have any record of this or would the Prewett accountant?"

"Let me look Count Weasley," said Gripaxe as he shuffled through the estate parchment work, "Here it is Molly Weasley used a betrothal contract to collect bridal price and put the money under her name; on the date of fourteenth November nineteen hundred eighty-one. Over the years she has spent over ninety percent of it. Do you want me to turn this over to Griphook who is the Goblin accountant for the Potter Estate?"

"Yes I do. Something like this brings dishonor to the Weasley name. I will let my wife explain to His Magical Royal Highness what she used his money for. Thank you Gripaxe, May your gold always flow, and your enemies fear your name."

"May your sons always bring you honor Count Weasley."

Arthur then went to Potter Manor to talk to his king.


	11. Vernon find out

After Harry and Hermione had their meeting with Arthur Weasley. They decided to use goblin Veritaserum on Molly Weasley to find out what she spent nine hundred thousand galleons. Then they informed Hermione's parents that they were going to Gunning's Drill to inspect one of their holdings. They took the limousine to Gunning's.

At Gunning's Drill:

The head manager gathered all of his selling managers and told them what he just found out.

"The grandson of our original financial backers still hold controlling interest of our company. They are coming here to perform an audit on our sells and our sellers."

"Who was our financial backer?" asked Vernon.

"Lord Charles Henry and Lady Bella Pendragon. I was told the new Lord name is Lord Harry James Pendragon. He and his betrothal will be here within the hour. I expect all of you to be respectful and to treat them better then how many of you treat your customers."

In the Limousine

"Harry are you going to fire your uncle?" asked Hermione.

"No I am not. This is what I am going to do. After we review his work since he started working. Then I am going to put him on notice. He will be closely watch by his supervisors. If he does anything that is against their rules then they will have my backing to fire him. Then Vernon and Petunia will be kicked out of the house." said Harry.

They pulled into the parking lot of Gunning's Drill. Harry and Hermione were meet outside my the general manager.

"Welcome Lord Pendragon and Lady Granger to Gunning's Drill Company. May I ask what you are looking for?"

"Well we want to look into some of your workers. And also your sales ratio to determine if my family is going to continue to back your company." said Harry.

"Okay we have you set up in one of the conference rooms. All of our files are being brought into the room as we are speaking. And any of the workers that you want to talk to you just ask."

"We want to thank you for the time we are taking up today. I want to talk about the manager that my grandfather helped to get on here, a Vernon Dursley. How is he working out?"

"We have had several managers try and fire him because his sales and his behavioral is dismal at best. Every time someone tries to fire him he threatens them if they do that he will go to your grandfather and get his job back and they would lose their jobs."

"Okay he doesn't have the backing of my family to do that. I will take care of that."

Together, Harry and Hermione started looking through sale records.

Vernon Dursley

Employment date: November 23, 1980 to present

Hirer: Henry James Potter (Lord Pendragon)

Reason: Mr. Dursley is married to Lady Potter's sister

Sales record: 16 sales out of 50 sales in thirteen years

Family: Petunia (wife) Dudley (son)

Discipline record: 3 separate sexual advancement towards female co workers.

4 verbal warnings for sales rate

Residency: at number 4 Private Drive, Surrey

"Please send in Mr. Dursley." Hermione went to the door and asked the Secretary.

"Right away lady Granger."

A couple of minutes later in walked Vernon Dursley.

"Boy what are you doing here?" asked Vernon.

"Well Uncle Vernon. I am going over all of the businesses that my family own or at least control."

"I don't know how you gain control of your family estate. But this is going to happen. First you are going to give me a promotion and pay raise. Second you are going to increase our section of payment from your family estate. Third when you turn seventeen you will sign over the Potter Estate to us. Finally at eighteen you will sign over the Evans estate to your aunt since it is her family estate."

"This is what is going to happen. I am not signing anything over to you be it my father's estate or my mother's estate. Second thing you are not getting a pay raise or a promotion. Third I have stopped your pay from my father's estate since I am no longer under your care. We have looked over your file and found you have been less than satisfying in your performance. I have all ready told your supervisors that they have the authority to fire you. Once they do you will be put out of four private drive per the agreement that you signed with my mother and father. But per that agreement you can live there rent free **if** you don't ever lay eyes on me. You broke that agreement back the day that you found me on your doorstep." said Harry in a calm collective voice "This is what you should have done. When you found me the very next day when you came into the office you should have gotten a hold off my grandfather. Please have the secretary send in Charles Davis."

Charles Davis

Employment: July 28 1975

Hirer: Charles Gunning

Reason: N/A

promotion date: July 20 1988

Sales record: 170 sales out of 180 in eighteen years

Discipline record: N/A

Family: Charlotte (wife)

Residency: 23 Charles Lane, London

In walked Mr. Charles Davis.

"Mr. Davis I am Lord Harry Pendragon and this is my future wife the Lady Hermione Granger. We just read your file and we believe that you deserve a promotion. You will be head of department of sales. One member of your department will be Mr. Vernon Dursley. You have our backing to fire if he doesn't improve. Can you have the secretary send in James Plotter please?"

"Yes I will."

Mr. Plotter was fired because he had no sales in the last seven years. After that Harry and Hermione left the drill company and went back to manor. Harry was in a good mood and he sent Tipy with a note to Ma'am Bones saying please bring Lucius Malfoy to the manor. Harry decided to reclaim all of the debts owed to him from this man. Harry had is valet elf take a note to Griphook to come to Potter Manor.


	12. Truth About Molly

Harry and Hermione arrived home after dealing with some of Harry's muggle investments. After being home for about an hour Madame Bones and two Aurors and Lucius Malfoy came to the house. Harry had the goblins in charge of the Malfoy and the Potter estates also at the manor.

"Lord Potter what do you mean by summoning me. I am not at your beck and call." demanded Bloodtooth the goblin in charge of the Malfoy estate.

"Bloodtooth I am the magical king, and Ragnock your king made it where I can summon any goblin I want to talk to. Am I right or not Griphock?"

"You are right Milord. May I ask what this is about?"

"Well it seems that Dear old Lucius owns outstanding debts to both the Black Family and the Potter Family. Just to the Potter Family he owes six money debts. To a grand total of six point seven billion galleons. And another seven million to the Black family. Aurors please left his left sleeve? Bloodtooth and Griphock please take the money from the Malfoy vaults and put it in the apparate vaults."

"Yes Milord." said the goblins turning and leaving the manor.

On the arm of Lucius Malfoy was the outline of a skull and snake. "What is that Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.

"A birthmark." said Lucius.

"Aurors run an magical scan on his so called 'birthmark' please."

The Aurors performed a magical scan of the mark. "Lord Potter it is a twisted protean charm."

"So according to the betrothal contract his father signed with the last Lord Black. Lucius Malfoy your marriage is dissolved and the dower and the manor is pulled back into the house of Black. Madame Bones you can do with him as you pleased."

"Master, Sirius Black has just arrived." said Tipsy showing in Sirius.

"Hello Sirius you have been pardon and here is your head of house ring. Madame Bones if you don't have any more business I need to spend some time with one of my advisers." said Harry looking at Amelia Bones.

"Yes Your Highness. Next week I would like a few minutes of your time and of course your advisers time. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you. These things will help combat any dark force that will try and unbalance your kingdom." said Amelia Bones as she started to leave the room.

"Next Wednesday at lets say two in the afternoon. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes it is. Good day. It is good to see you Sirius as a free man."

"Harry how did you get me a pardon?"

"I just told them that you were innocent and that the ministry was going to quit searching for you. Because of the fact I am directly related to the last magical king. I brought back the magical throne. My advisers are Lord Longbottom and you. Hermione is my betrothal and my future Queen." said Harry "No offence but you need a bath. Tipsy please take my godfather up to his old room and provide him with a change of robes. Make sure you burn those robes that he has on."

"Yes Master I will. This way Master Sirius."

The elf showed Sirius to his old room in the family section of the manor. Arthur and Molly Weasley arrived at the manor at four O clock. Arthur consented to put Molly under goblin Veritaserum.

Harry performed the questioning of Molly Perwitt Weasley.

Harry: Is your Name Molly Perwitt Weasley?

Molly: Yes it is.

Harry: Did you sign a betrothal agreement that you know to be illegal?

Molly: Albus showed me an official Wizenagmot ordering him as your magical guardian. Therefore by the laws of the Wizenagmot he could act as your head of house, and therefore he could set a betroth for you.

Harry: Did you know that the by-laws of Ancient and Noble Houses overrule by-laws order of the Wizengmot?

Molly: No I did not, but by Albus the Potter's were only an Noble house. What is the title of the Potter house?

Harry: The Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Potter. What did you spend nine hundred thousand galleons on?

Molly: I used one hundred thousand on potion ingredients and used two hundred thousand to get the best potion master to brew the love potion and other feterial potions and loyalty potions. Then with two hundred and fifty thousand I bought self sizing witches fancy underwear for the wedding night of my daughter and my son-in-law. Then I spent four hundred and fifty thousand on a house. I used the next fifty thousand to send all of my kids to Hogwarts. I was then going to present the last hundred thousand to my husband after Ginny and Harry were married.

Arthur: How did you sign the head of Weasley house name on contract?

Molly: I just signed it. Since I am the matriarch of house Weasley I can use house crest on documents. I still don't believe that Harry and that Granger girl are betrothed.

Harry gave Molly the antidote to the Veritaserum.

"Arthur I told Molly the night of the supper that we had here if I found out that she used any of the money I would turn her over to the goblins. But I have given this some thought I will excuse the money that was used to put your kids through school. But I will be putting and embrace on House Perwitt for the amount of eight hundred fifty thousand galleons to be paid back in full before they can call themselves ancient and noble house. Is this understood Molly originally of house Perwitt currently of house Weasley?"

"Yes I think you." said Molly.

"Arthur I heard England is hosting the Quidditch World Cup this year. Is it too late to buy tickets?"

"Your highness, I was talking the department of Magical Games and Sports and they told since your announcement they were working on a unique section just for you and your advisers and their families." said Arthur.

"Arthur you are a friend so I am making this decree My friends are aloud to call me by my first name. I can understand official occasions but when we are in personal settings like this I would rather be addressed as Harry. I am sure Hermione would too, and Neville also. Now Sirius I don't know. He may demand to be called Lord Sirius or Lord Black by those under his rank and station and by those who believed him capable of betraying his brother in all but blood." said Harry. "Please now I would like to spend time with my betroth and her family and Sirius and Professor Lupin."

Currently with Granger's.

"Hermione you do know that Harry's new rank in the wizarding world it will be next to impossible to get a moment time by yourselves?" asked her mum.

"Yes I do. I also I am going to have several cauldron full of polyjuice potions ready to we can at least go on dates undisturbed."

"How will that potion help you go one a date undisturbed?"

"The Polyjuice potion will allow the drinker to take on the form of another for one hour unless within that hour you take another swig." said Hermione as an owl flew into the open window address:

Their Royal Magical Highness

Potter Manor

London

King Harry James Potter 1st:

We at the Department of Magical Games and Sports are proud to announce that we have constructed a tower just for you and your betrothed families and your advisers and their families.

This tower has apartments for your stay and a viewing stage that is more magnification that what the prime Minister viewing stage.

Also we wanted to tell you that at Hogwarts this year is going to be the TriWizard Tournament. There will be new rules. No one under the age of seventeen will be aloud to compete.

Sincerely,

Ludo Bagman

Head of DMG&S


End file.
